The one and only pokemon, After years
by Parth Makeo
Summary: My final story in the Trilogy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**Years later…**

**One early morning, Lillian was cooking breakfast for the day. She laid down two plates on the table once the food was ready. She walked to the base of the stairs and called out "Takara, honey, Breakfast!". **

**Takara slowly rose from her bed looking outside her window then looking at the clock to read 7:25 AM. She then called down to her mother "Alright mom, I'll be down in a second." as she dressed for today. Once she got to the table she began to eat her breakfast with her mother making idle conversation. "So I start high school tomorrow. I should go out with my friends and find a new book bag to wear." Takara said after drinking her orange juice. Lillian nodded to her as she looked on the calendar. She told Takara "I will be visiting your father today, if you want to come with me." as she got up to look at the calendar. Takara shook her head, "Sorry. This time I'm going out with my friends to the mall.". She waved goodbye as Takara headed off to the mall.**

**She arrived in front of a bakery in the mall waiting for her friends. Takara sat at a table watching the other people go by. A few minutes later, her friends appeared and called her over.**

"**Hey Takara!" a brown haired girl yelled at her waving her arm to her. Takara got up to meet her and the other two girls. She then said "Hey girls, you ready to shop for high school?" as she pointed to a clothing outlet.**

**In jail…**

**Lillian entered the visiting center leaving her purse at the door. She sat down at a table as she waited for Parth to arrive. Lillian looked around the place for a bit till Parth was brought out to the table Lillian was at. Parth's body was changed within the last fifteen years he was in jail. He grew about five inches taller than Lillian., His left arm had a tattoo of the date he was married to Lillian and underneath that the date Takara was born into there lives, and his voice changed to a deeper tone but other than that it was the same kind Parth Lillian grew with.**

"**Takara was unable to visit me today?" Parth said looking at Lillian. She held onto the Luxury Ball she was in when she met Parth the first time around her neck like a necklace. She looked at Parth to reply "Yes, she went to go shop for her first year of high school. She has been accepted into Wingull Academy.". Parth smiled as he looked at a picture of Takara from her graduation. "She is a smart one. She will do fine." He said to Lillian as the warden came over to them. Lillian looked at the warden, shocked to see him during her visit with Parth. He shook Lillian's hand and said "Sorry for interrupting your visit but I have some news you two should hear.". He looked at the Makeos and couldn't help but smile. "I am glad to say that as of now, Parth is now a free man. We were looking at some past court reports when we found yours. It turns out that the jury were bribed by a Team Rocket member named Alex to change the verdict before they came back. You were going to be guilty of a simple emotional action but they changed your verdict to pure guilty of double homicide. I am sorry we were unable to find out about this years ago. The least we can do is release you and have you under a week of surveillance.".**

**Parth was released of his handcuffs as Lillian ran over to hug Parth with tears flowing like a fountain. **

**Takara got home early and saw her mother was still out. She put her clothes away that she bought for school and started to watch TV. The front door opened as Lillian came in. Lillian then called for Takara to come to the front door. "Mom, what did you-" Takara stopped as she saw a man she was familiar with in prison, it was Parth. He then broke the silence by saying, "Hello Takara.". Takara hugged her father very tight, crying out her words. "Father! I-I-I can't believe you're here!". Parth patted Takara's head trying to calm her down. Takara pulled away to stand by her mother to say with her, "Welcome back!".**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was the morning of Takara's first day of school and she came out of the shower to change into her clothes. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some toast to go. She hugged her mother and father as she headed off to the high school. Takara approached the gates of the academy and was amazed as to how big it was. She walked through the doors and read her schedule to see what she would be doing.

Takara headed to her classroom but accidentally bumped into another girl, making her fall on her butt. "Watch where you're going, Veggie!" the other girl said rudely to Takara. She had long blond hair, expensive clothes, and such an attitude to new people. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Takara said rubbing her head. The blonde girl gave a short 'Ha' as she walked away. Takara was confused as to what happened, she was in school for nearly two minutes and she thought she made an enemy. She continued down the hall thinking to herself _"why did she call me veggie? Is it my green hair?"_.

She reached her room, opened the door and saw a few students already inside. She felt so out of place here as she was the only half breed in her class. Takara then sat at a desk near the front of the room next to the window. After three minutes of waiting, a sort of self introduction began as the students went up to introduce themselves. Soon it was Takara's turn. She felt nervous as she looked towards the other classmates. She then began with "My name is Takara Makeo and…" then could not think of anything else to say until a male student yelled out "Why is your hair green?". she hesitated at first but then responded with "It's because I am half Pokemon.". another student asked "What pokemon?" when another responded "She has Gardevoir in her idiot!" and another said "She could have a Leafeon in her!" and then everyone started to bicker. The teacher then said loudly "Alright! You can ask her after the self introductions are over. For now settle down" then told Takara to take her seat.

Lunch time came around as Takara walked to the cafeteria for some lunch. After getting her lunch, she walked through the cafeteria for a spot to sit. She then saw two of her classmates calling her to sit at there table. She sat down with her food. The two students introduce themselves. "Hey Takara, My name is Mack, and the guy next to me is Alex." the boy with the glasses said. Takara smiled and said "nice to meet both of you. It's hard to start in a new school while my friends are in a different high school." but Mack said "Don't worry, We can be your friends here. Right Alex?". Alex was a boy with black hair and red eyes. He looked at Takara and responded "Yes. And by the way, can my friend sit here too?". Takara and Mack nodded to his request. He then stood up and called to a nearby table for "Maria, come sit with us.". She sat down next to Alex, placing her tray on the table. She then spotted Takara with her blue eyes and said in an angry tone "What is the veggie sitting here for?". "Oh yeah, Maria, this is Takara. She is in my class." He said not knowing what happened earlier. Takara then held out a hand to Maria saying "I know we didn't have a good start, but nice to meet you Maria." but Maria pushed her hand down slowly and responded with "Right….let's just pretend we shook.". Takara was still confused as to why she hates her.

As time passed, the first day of school passed. Takara was putting her items away when Alex approached her saying "Don't mind Maria, she has a tension of hating other girls. It's her thing.". "I guess… Well I will see you tomorrow Alex." Takara said as she headed out of the classroom and to the courtyard. She spotted Maria getting into a limo, which made Takara think she is just spoiled for being rich. Takara walked passed the gate and was stopped by Alex again, asking her "Do you want me to walk home with you? My house is this way too.". She nodded yes and they walked together down the road. As they walked, Takara asked "Why did you want to walk with me?". He said "I would of gone with Maria but she does not go straight to my house. She tends to take me on a 'Mini-date' as she calls it.". "Is she your girlfriend?" Takara asked curious, but he shook his head no, saying "If she was, I would have been snotty like her. To be honest, I hate her for the way she acts towards others.". Takara then stopped and said "I guess your house is farther down, mine is right here.". "Alright, see you tomorrow Takara." Alex said walking away.

Takara entered her house to see her mother in the kitchen. Lillian turned around and smiled "Welcome home Takara. Dad will be back soon, he had to apply to a few places for a job.". Takara placed her bag down and hugged her mother. Lillian asked questions about school and Takara answered them. Then Parth walked in the door and to the kitchen. He kissed Lillian and hugged Takara as he relaxed from the job hunting. After they ate dinner, Takara then went upstairs to give her parents time and herself time…

Takara locked her door and opened her closet. Inside was her clothes but on the floor was a box filled with mangas and animes. Ever since she was seven, she saw a show called 'Dragon Master'. She got into the series and started buying the mangas at age twelve from her grandmother. She now has a good collection of the series and even others. The reason why she hid this from her parents? She feels that it would make her kind of nerdy to tell anyone about this. She pulled out a manga labeled 'Law of Mahna: Issue one'. She began to read it through the rest of the night till nine at night.

In bed she already had a lot of questions to ask her friends tomorrow during lunch and soon she fell asleep, dreaming of many things to come…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Takara walked out of her house and spotted Alex walking passed her house. She approached him and said "Good morning Alex, do you want to walk together again?". He looked at Takara and told her "Sorry, I tend to go a long way in the morning and I don't go to school till there is like ten minutes left till class starts." but she stopped him and asked "Can I come with you?". Alex looked away at first but then nodded to her.

The two of them started to walk down a street Takara never been to, passing a vacant lot, then Alex stopped in front of some gates. "A cemetery?" Takara said a little scared. Alex then opened the gate halfway before looking back at Takara asking her "Are you coming?". She shook her fear off and followed him through the gates. They walked along the path towards the back of the graveyard. Takara's happy face soon turned to a depressing frown. She has never seen a gravestone in real life, only in horror movies. She said to Alex, "I thought a graveyard would be scary… It is actually depressing to know that each tombstone is one person who lived at one point." and he responded with, "That is true.". The soon stopped at a fork in the walkway. Alex led Takara to the right and stopped at a grave that was at the very end. Takara looked at the words carved on the stone, 'Cathrina Hiz. Amazing wife, Wonderful mother.'. Alex then talked out loud "Morning mother, a friend of mine wanted to come with me today.". He turned to Takara who asked in a sad tone, "How many times have you been here?". He got up and said "Ever since my mother died when I was six, I promised to meet her every morning when I could. I never spent a lot of time with her because she was a Pokemon trainer." and Takara responded with "I am so sorry…".

They arrived at the academy with seven minutes to spare. They hurried to there room but not before being halted by Maria. "Alex, what were you doing with Veggie Girl?" she said in an angry tone like normal. Alex then told Takara "Go on, I rather take the late arrival than both of us.". Takara hesitated at first but moved on. As the teacher was making a roll call, he came to Alex's name. Alex entered the door with a straight face saying "Sorry I'm late, I had to take a detour.". The homeroom teacher sighed, "This is the first time you are ever late. This time I will mark you as on time, Next time I will start keeping track.". He took his seat and continued with announcements.

Lunch time came around as Takara headed off to the lunch room to sit with her friends. She was in the hallway before the cafeteria when she saw Mack walking towards her. He saw Takara and stopped to talk to her. "If you are looking for Alex, he went to the library. I don't know why he wanted to go there." he said shrugging but saw Takara holding a small box. He was about to ask but left the mystery alone. She then headed to the Library to the top floor and looked around the place, trying to find him. She then spotted Alex and Maria talking to each other. She then hid behind a bookcase and listened in.

"I am so glad you came to see me, I was worried that you would not be here." Maria said happily. Alex looked around then said "I only came so I can ask you to call Takara by her name. Veggie makes you sound…rude." but Maria slammed her fist on the table and started to yell at him "Stop bringing her up! I want to spend time with you for once without anyone else interfering! Just for once, can we please eat alone?!". Alex closed his eyes and stood silent while Maria took out a very expensive steak for him. Takara watched through the books without them knowing, holding onto her lunch close. Alex picked up the utensils and took a small chunk in his mouth, chewing slowly. "How is it? I put a lot of effort into it." She said proudly. Alex finished his bit then responded "You didn't make it. It tastes…like one of your chefs whipped this up before school. It is good but I just don't feel like you helped at all.". Maria then pulled the steak away with a scowl look on her face saying "If you don't like it the say so! GOD!" before storming off.

Takara was going to leave too but heard Alex say "I know you were there Takara. It's fine to come out.". She popped out of her cover and approached Alex. "She is really into you Alex. It's sad that she is rude all the time." Takara said placing her lunch to the side. Alex saw her lunch then started to tease her by saying "I guess you made me one too?" with a smirk. Takara pulled it close, blushing bright. "I-It is my lunch. If I made you one, I would of made more than one container full." she said after being surprised by what he said. Alex chuckled at her reaction, "Let's go find Mack and eat outside…" he said getting up then looking at Takara. "Or do you want to eat here…alone?" Giving her another smirk. Takara's face turned bright pink, and she fell silent. Alex then asked her another question. "Or…how about we forget lunch and just stay here?" he said cupping Takara's chin in his hand. Takara's heart was racing fast and then she blacked out from over excitement.

Takara later woke up in the nurse's office, lying in a bed. She sat up and looked around as to what happened. Alex then walked into the room to see she is up. "You're finally up Takara. I'm sorry for how I was acting back there…" Alex said very concerned for her. Takara rubbed her head and asked "What happened?". Alex sat in a chair and replied "I was teasing you about your lunch then I kind of went too far.". Takara smiled and then giggled. "It's fine, Boys tend to do that to many people but I never saw something like…that." she said looking at Alex. He showed Takara two slips he received to be absent from school for the day. "I was able to get us out of school early so I can take you home safely." Alex said while Takara took her slip. They then left the school and went straight to Takara's house.

Takara waved goodbye to Alex while he walked towards his house. On the way, he saw a limo pull next to him and knew who it was. The window rolled down to reveal Maria who said in a worried tone "Are you alright Alex? I went to check on you after lunch and you were not there.". Alex sighed and said "I took the day off early to bring Takara home because-" he was interrupted by Maria who said "What is wrong with you?! And why are you hanging around Veggie girl so much?!" spitting out a lot of hate towards her name. He sighed and continued on, but he stopped when Maria said "If you keep hanging around her, I will make her experience in the Academy a living hell. You never know what A lot of money can make a person do for it…" Her tone more evil now. Alex walked back to her limo and asked "What do you want?". She smiled at Alex before she told her deal. "Next Friday is the Valentine's Night at the academy. I want you to accompany me there and not even acknowledge or say a word to Takara about who you are going with. In exchange…I will leave her alone." She said with a smirk. Alex was now in a tight squeeze. If he takes Maria and not even talk to Takara, he will loose his friend. If he Ignores the request, Takara would never come back to the academy and possibly hate him. He looked up at Maria and said "Ok. I'll take the deal.". Maria smiled and as the window rolled up she said "See you next Friday." then the limo took off.

Alex laid on his bed still thinking of what he choose. His father entered the room, worried about his son. "Alex, what happened? First you come home early, and now you will not eat dinner?" He said looking at Alex on his bed. Alex sighed and turned to his father. "Dad? If a girl that loves you a lot tends to call you her boyfriend, threatened you to stay away from a girl you are friends with…what would you do? And on top of that, The girl that loves you is very rich." He said in a concerned tone. His father just sat on the edge of his bed and answered "Girl problems are indeed hard to settle. And I'm guessing the rich girl is Maria Pohn.". Alex nodded, his frown showing his frustration. Alex's father got up and said "Maria's family may have power and money, but she can NEVER claim you like an item, nor can she deny you from happiness." before leaving the room.

As night fell, Alex could not sleep. He thought for a while about his situation. Then an idea! He Texted Mack a message that said "Go with Takara to Valentines Night. I will explain to only you.". He smiled and closed his phone for the night.

Takara, however, Was on her computer. She surfed the net to tire herself but found something interesting with Alex's 'Poke' pal' page. Under his favorite song it said 'Adieu'. She used the search engine for that song and listened to it. "That's a beautiful song." She said to herself. Then she got an idea! Takara looked around for the same song but without the vocals. She would sing the song at the Valentines Night where the dances would take place. She wanted to be more than 'The girl with green hair', she wanted to be accepted by the students. She found the off-vocal version and downloaded it to her computer. She looked at her clock and saw it was already late. So she went straight to bed and began to dream about next Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Tuesday…

Takara walked to school with her MP3 Player in hand. She barely took it out but since she found the song, Takara was determined to sing in front of everyone. She approached the gates once more to see Alex talking to Maria. Alex saw Takara from the corner of his eye and averted them back to Maria. Takara just headed past the two, ignoring them. Deep inside, Takara had a feeling that Alex was being forced to not talk to her at all and she did not know why. She began to walk towards her home room but not before she stopped at the bathroom.

Takara started to think to herself. _"What is Maria planning?" _

She thought to herself before finishing up. Takara then entered the classroom and sat at her desk. When it was time to head to the first class the Homeroom teacher yelled out, "Don't forget! This Friday night is Valentines night at the school. Bring a date and have fun.".

Takara started packing her bags and headed off to the first class…

Later…

As school was ending, Takara was approached by a guy in her homeroom. "Hey Takara, you want to go to that Valentines night with me?" He said politely until another guy shoved him and asked the same thing. A third guy did the same as the second which led to an argument. Takara got up and told them "It's nice that you guys show interest in me, but I was not planning on going at all." even if it was a white lie. She then left the room and headed into the courtyard once more. She sighed while putting her MP3 on once more. When she was about to push play, Mack approached her and started to talk to her. "Takara, I overheard what the guys were asking. I was going to ask you myself but since you were not going I-" was all he could say as Takara interrupted him with "It was a lie. I was going to ask you if you can help me with something on that night.". Mack was stunned but asked "What is it?". Takara took her MP3 and showed him the name of the song. "I wish to sing this song to everyone. I want to try my dream of being a singer." She said smiling at Mack. He smiled as well and told her "Since the Principal owes me a favor for helping him out with computer problems, I think I can use It for you. But if you are planning on going to the event, you will need someone to be your 'date' so you can get in.". Takara then grabbed his hand without warning. "Then come with me! You can be my 'Date'." she said with a wink. Mack nodded to her before they took off into different directions. Mack looked down at his phone and read the message again. _"Alex, I think this will work out." _Mack said to himself.

Last Monday…

"Alex, why do you want me to go out with Takara?" Mack asked holding his sandwich. Alex then sat down to explain everything. "Maria is forcing me to go with her this Friday to the Valentines night at the school. If I do not do what she says, Maria will do anything she can to make Takara's life at the academy living hell." he said with much sadness. "So you want me to being Takara that night as a date?" Mack asked wondering what is the plan. Alex nodded, "I want to protect Takara from Maria.". Mack then smirked at Alex. "So do you like Takara?" Mack asked with a smile. Alex nodded. "Indeed. I want to know more about her but Maria is either butting in or she pulls me away. That is why at the event, I want you to explain to Takara that I was being forced to go with Maria. I wanted to protect her." Alex was now serious about the ordeal. Mack simply nodded and went back to his lunch.

Wednesday, after school…

Takara was following Mack to his house to practice for Friday night. Mack directed Takara to the basement and showed her the Media Room of the house. "This is my favorite room in my house, now sit on the couch and let me find that microphone…" Mack said as he walked to the closet and rustled through the items inside. Takara looked towards the wide screen T.V and found a picture on the left. She walked up to look at it. The picture was of a young Mack in a line of kids. The banner on top of the picture read out 'Trainer Camp: Troop Metal-type'. Mack placed the microphone on the table and walked up next to Takara. "You were in a Trainer Camp?" Takara said looking at Mack with a dumb look on her face. Mack replied to her keeping a smile "For one year, yes. At first it was just for the summer vacation in middle school. My father got me in the troop as he once was in. I was a little resistant at first but once I started, I was hooked.". Takara asked another question "Why did you stop?". Mack looked down at first then back at Takara. "My mother took me out because she wanted me to be more of a rich business tycoon. Dad tried to reason with her but it ended up where they divorced and mom gained custody of me. My real wish was to be a Pokemon Trainer, travel the world, meet friends and gain rivals. Sadly, if I even mention just one thing about being a trainer, my mom would just snap at me. I don't know why she doesn't want me to go after my dreams…" Mack said depressingly. He handed the microphone to Takara saying "Let's begin. We only got two days to get it right."

Meanwhile…

Alex was sitting in a very expensive restaurant with Maria. She was reading the menu but Alex was staring into space. Maria snapped his fingers at him to snap him back to reality. "Alex. Stop thinking about her and enjoy our Date." Maria said with slanted brows and trying to keep a smile. He said his sorry and the date went on.

After Dinner, Maria started to drive him back home. Along the way, Maria stated "Remember the deal. You can't engage or interact with her until after the event.". Alex nodded but asked "Will you keep your end?". She nodded as they arrived at his house. He got out and waited for the limo to be out of sight. Alex then opened his phone to read the text he got from Mack that said _"Takara will be going with me but I suggest you stay around the Dance Floor. She is giving a performance to the school.". _Alex did not know what it meant but he shrugged it off.

Thursday…

Another school day ended. Takara was packing her bag before she was approached by the three guys from Tuesday. "I thought you were not going?" One said. She got up to explain "I only said that so I could keep my performance under the radar. Sadly, the posters gave it away.". Another guy at her desk then yelled to the other homeroom classmates "It's true! She is going to perform tomorrow night!" And the entire room roared with cheers and inspiration. She walked through the halls to hear students give there support. She smiled and waved at them till she was at the courtyard.

Outside, She smiled bright as she headed home. However, Maria got angry. She walked over to Alex and told him "I have one more deal. You stay away from the dance floor for the night and Takara will be fine.". She was grinning at him. He tried to agree but Alex finally snapped out of his kind nature to tell the truth.

"Maria, Since I met you in Middle School, You have been clinging to me for too long. You are a Rude, Snotty, Evil, Self-caring Person! All you care about is yourself and what YOU want! I have been nice and tried to endure the attempts to threaten my friends from coming near me but this is it! I HAVE HAD IT! I NEVER LOVED YOU AND WE WILL NEVER BE MORE THAN FRIENDS!!! GET IT THROUGH THAT FUCKING HEAD FILLED WITH GOLD OF YOURS!!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU PAY ME OR FRIENDS,** YOU WILL NEVER WIN MY HEART!!!!!!!!!!!**"

He was breathing heavily from the yelling. Everyone has heard what he said, Even Takara. The whole Courtyard was silent. He started to walk away from Maria to the front gate. She tried to grab his shirt with tears coming from her eyes. The minute she got a good grip he said "Don't touch me. Think about what you have been doing to my life just to have it your way. THEN, you may approach me." and jerked away from her grip. Maria fell to her knees crying out loud for all to hear. Takara was stunned to see Alex that angry. And to a girl no less. Takara came up to Maria and held out a hand to her. "Maria…" Takara said with much concern for the rich blond. She looked up at Takara with water in her eyes. "Even when I threaten to make your life a horrible mess, You still…want to help me?" Maria asked holding onto Takara's hand to be lifted up. "Yes. You may not be able to fall in love with Alex but that doesn't stop you from being his friend and helping him out. If you want, I got a great idea that can make us all happy." Takara said walking Maria to her limo.

Friday night, ten minutes till the doors open…

Alex was sitting outside watching the couples go by. He sighed as he was about to leave. Suddenly Maria's limo came up. She got out wearing a white and black dress and approached Alex with caution. "Alex, I realize now that I have been rude and thinking of myself only. And I know we will never be in love. But right now, Takara will be giving a performance for the entire school and the only way to gain entry is with a 'Date'. I am not asking for anything special, I just want you to see her performance." Maria's voice was now softer and gentler than before. Alex stood there stunned at her new self. He agreed and headed inside.

In the back entrance, Takara and Mack were preparing for Takara's performance. She was nervous as she held lyrics to practice a bit with. Mack was talking with the principal and the tech guy at the school. Takara then took her ruby red dress with thick lines of gold to get ready. One hour till show time…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Alex was walking around the Gym and sat down on a bench. Maria left him alone so no one would get any ideas. "She has changed so much." He whispered to himself. He was suddenly approached by another girl, all dressed up for the night. She was going to ask something but Alex said quickly "Sorry, I am only here for the performance.".

Meanwhile, Maria went over to the principle, gave him a stack of hundreds and said "Move Takara's performance in the Theater. It would make it more memorable for both of them.". The principle said not a word and took the money. With thirty minutes to show time, Mack knocked on the Girl's Locker Room and said to Takara "Were being moved to the Theater.". Takara was already wearing her dress and heard the news. "Alright, I'll be over in a few minutes." She said while grabbing a bag with her normal clothes.

"_Maria, Thank you..."._

An announcement echoed through the school that said, "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but Takara's performance will be moved from the Gym, and into the theater. As well, we will delay the show another twenty minutes to set it all up. Thank you for listening.". Alex got up and went to the Theater only to be stopped by a security guard. "I can't let you in here Alex." The guard said to him. His retaliation was "Why can't i-" before the guard pointed him to the backstage entrance. "I have been given orders to let you in the backstage and watch the performance from Maria.". Alex shut his mouth and walked through the door and behind the curtain. He met Mack who greeted him with a big smile. "Alex. Maria was able to get Takara to perform on this stage." Mack said with delight. Alex then asked "Is Takara here yet?" and from behind, Takara stood there with her Red and Gold dress over her body. Alex was speechless at how beautiful she was. Mack then walked away to give them privacy while working on some light fixtures.

"Takara you look-" Was all Alex could say before Takara asked "I guess Maria did all this?". Alex nodded at her question. "Then, she has changed for the better." Takara said with a bright smile. With the delay, it was now twenty minutes till show time. Takara grabbed the music sheet trying to remember the lines. Alex said "I guess i'll wait to hear your voice. I don't want to spoil the music for myself." as he walked over to a bench.

Ten minutes left, everything was going right. Mack wheeled in some more equipment but then, Maria came running in. "We got a big issue guys!" Is what she was able to get out of her mouth. Alex followed her to the theater seating and pointed to the left of the entrance. Three juvenile students had a crate of tomatoes ready to be thrown. "Can't the guard kick them out?" Alex said when the guard came up and told him "I can't. They say they were here to watch the show and if I removed them from the theater, they would call the cops for child abuse.". Alex was pissed and went straight to the three guys.

"Hey look, if it isn't Alex. You can't do anything to us man. We will watch the show." One of the kids said with a snotty tone. "Yeah, go backstage and see a real show!" the second one exclaimed. Alex grabbed the snotty one by his shirt. "Look you little prick! I want you to get out of here with the tomatoes-" He said with a serious tone before getting cut off with "-Or else what? Your Karate moves will kick in?". He released the kid and he said "Meet outside for a Pokemon battle, if you wish. You win, we will leave the show. If you loose, you will be out punching bag after the show!"as they stepped outside. Alex was approached by Maria. "What happened?" she asked worried. "I am going to fight them with Pokemon. I may miss her performance but it's all to keep her from being made fun of." Alex told her and walked outside. He only had one Pokemon on him, It was a Blaziken that he trained since he was ten from his Father.

Outside the School, Alex was standing across from the snotty kid. "Well it looks like you have one Pokemon, so let's make it a one versus one." He said while Alex's hand was holding his Pokeball. The kid threw his out first "Go! Gabite!" and out from the ball appeared a Gabite, roaring and ready for a battle. Alex threw his out, not even saying a word. Out of his ball, his Blaziken went to a battle stance and cracked his neck. "A Blaziken? You have already lost, Alex! Use Dragon Claw!" The Gabite lunged forward at the Blaziken ready to slash at him. But to a big surprise, the Blaziken stopped his attack by holding his hand. It then aimed for the Gabite's gut hard. The dragon fell on it's back and got up slowly in pain. "HEY! That's low! You are suppose to-" the kid yelled at but then Alex exclaimed "My Blaziken was trained for much longer. We rarely need any special moves as his fist is just enough to knock a Metagross over." His Blaziken then used a Blaze Kick without a command. The Gabite was now on the edge of loosing. "I say give up now, if you want your Pokemon to not visit the Center. They don't call us 'The Blazing Heart Duo' for nothing!". The kid was shaking a bit. But he pushed the battle on. "Use Aerial Ace!" the Gabite then swung hard at the Blaziken, but it did barely any damage. "You lost. NOW, FLARE BLITZ!" Alex screamed. His Blaziken threw a flurry of punches on fire at the Gabite, knocking him out in one blow. The kid then yelled "You cheated!" and ran at Alex. He threw a punch towards the side of his face. Alex took the blow but didn't move one inch. "You have some nerve punching me without any strength!" and he kneed him in defense, making him squirm and cry in pain. Alex returned his Blaziken and walked away. "If I catch any of you in the theater, I will not hold back like that kid.".

Alex entered the School and noticed the kids already leaving the Theater. "I...missed it." He looked down at the floor. He was really looking forward to Takara's singing. Mack and Maria came out with Takara, bumping into Alex. He looked Takara in the eyes and said "I'm sorry for missing your performance. Please understand.". Takara patted his shoulder, dressed in her street clothes. "Maria told me everything. If anything I should Thank you for keeping them away." Takara said in a calm tone. Maria then interrupted the mood with "Now you two should get going! Don't worry about the mess, I got some men working on it as well as Mack. She took Mack's arm and ran back into the theater to clean as Takara and Alex walked out.

The time currently was Eight Thirty P.M. Alex took Takara to a nearby Carnival to make up for the absence. They played a few games, rode some rides and enjoyed Cotton Candy for thirty minutes. Takara then pointed to a Ferris wheel. Off they went to ride it. Takara looked out of the windows to see the sea and the Pokemon league. Alex still had a frown. "Are you still bummed out that you didn't hear me sing?" She asked. He looked at her and answered honestly "I am. I was looking forward to it as well so much. It was my favorite song.". Takara tried to cheer him up with "Mabey next time I can sing to only you.". They reached Takara's house at around nine forty-five. She looked at Alex and invited him inside. He agreed and entered through the doors. They sat on the couch, drinking some water and watching T.V. "Thank you for letting me in Takara, But why are your parents not here?" He asked a bit confused. She giggled and answered "They started going out like this since my dad got out of prison.". Alex looked at his watch, it was late. "I need to go home now. My dad could get mad at me..." He told her while heading for the door. Takara however Hugged him from behind saying "Don't go yet. I can feel something odd with you.". He looked at her and then remembered, she was part Gardevoir. "There is something. But I think I should whisper it to you." He placed her head on his shoulder and said in her ear "The reason I feel odd is that I Love you Takara. You are so unique and beautiful that I could never get you out of my head. It built up so much every time I was near you or talking to you. If there is anytime to tell you, now would be the best.".

Takara was shocked a minute then began to shed tears of happiness. "So, it was never a lie. You do love me. I could hear your thoughts but I thought I was just thinking things. But it was all true! I love you too Alex. I love you with every bit of my heart!". They looked at each other before Kissing so passionately. He hugged Takara and asked her "Tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to have a date?". She nodded with yes. Takara watched him leave her house and down the street. She ran upstairs and took out her Secret Hobby. She placed her books, DVD's, mangas and games in her room. "I might as well tell him my hobby. This is so exciting!" She squealed with joy just thinking about a date with Alex. She hurried to bed to sleep it off. Tomorrow would be her very first Date.

Announcer: And so Takara And Alex went on there first date, then they got Married and lived-

Parth: OH SHUT THE HELL UP! We are not doing that Shit again!

**Parth Shoots the Announcer in the Head**

Parth: Alright now. Hey everyone, Sorry for that. He tends to get annoying at points. Don't fear. There will be more to tell about the two and questions still unanswered. Will Mack become a Trainer? Will Maria find love again? Is Alex going to have a Rival? Takara going in a coma? Well the last one will not happen as it got stale. Never the less. I Parth Makeo will bring you MORE chapters, each telling the ups and downs of Alex and Takara's relationship till the end! The biggest question will be "Will it be a happy ending?". Well just keep an eye out for warnings and shit. We are going into OVERDRIVE BABY!

See you later, Space Cowboy...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

As Saturday morning approached, Takara was already out of bed and was still deciding on what to wear to her date. "It's so hard. Sometimes I wish I was a Gardevoir.". Lillian Knocked on Takara's door and asked "Are you having trouble choosing a nice outfit?". "Yes, I don't know if I should wear pants or a skirt." She told her mother who came in her room. "Well what kind of boy is Alex?". She tried to tell her mother all she knew. "Well he is a kind and very strong boy. He is also smart as well but as far as hobbies...I have no idea." She told Lillian. Lillian then remembered something. "Why not wear the skirt and for a shirt, Wear one with no bra." She said. Takara blushed at her mother. "Mom! I don't think I can...".

The discussion went on for a while till after her shower, she came down the steps with her semi-short black skirt and a strapless white shirt. "How do I look mom?" She asked Lillian. She nodded at Takara "It will work.". Then the doorbell rang as Alex stood on the other side wearing blue jeans and a brown T-shirt. Takara walked out to Alex and waved Lillian goodbye. Lillian then walked into Parth's Bedroom and kissed his lips to wake him up. "Parth...Takara left for the day." She said in a seductive voice. "Alright, Then let's have our own fun..."

Alex and Takara's first destination was to the mall and see what movies would play later. They walked through the mall and to the Movie Posters outside the theater. Alex looked at each one with Takara in hand. Takara soon looked over at a poster and hurried to it. "I forgot this movie was out now!" She said in excitement. The title was 'Law of Mahna: The Maiden of Nature'. When Alex saw the poster he said "You like this?". She was shocked and played with her fingers. "Well, I do love Anime, Mangas, Video Games and the like." She said thinking her date would dump her. But he took her hand and walked in the theater quickly. He told the cashier "Two Tickets to the Seven Fifteen showing of 'Law of Mahna', Please?". He payed the tickets and held onto them. "Glad we got tickets. I heard that movie was sold out in Veilstone City." Alex said looking at Takara. Takara was stunned at first and asked "Do you like...Mangas?". He nodded yes as he took Takara's hand down the mall. "I enjoy reading them and looking at the images. Plus I have watched some anime shows but I never caught on." Takara dragged Alex into a clothing store to look at some outfits. She picked out a nice one piece sun dress and placed it over her asking, "Does this suit me?". Alex looked at the white and yellow dress. "It suits you nicely. I do love the flowers on it.".

They walked over to the food court, carrying two big bags of shopping goods. Alex then accidentally bumped into a girl. "I'm sorry-" He was shocked to see Maria in some outwear. "Hey Maria! What are you doing here?" Takara asked with a big smile. Maria smiled back and looked at the two. "I just wanted to take a walk in this mall, and I do like it." Maria said while looking around. She looked back at Takara, "Well I wish to not stall you two any longer. Have fun Takara!". Then Maria walked away happily. Alex began to walk again with Takara in hand "She has changed for the better. Now where do you wish to eat?". Takara thought for a second and went to look in her purse that was inside the shopping bag. She stopped in her tracks and found something that was never there. "Alex." Takara said while pulling out a stack of money and a note. "When did you get that?" he asked before looking at the letter addressed to him. Takara handed him the letter and he read each line.

_To Alex,_

_I knew you two would be going on a date and I would like to say that I am changing for the better. Both you and Takara have opened my eyes to the truth and to thank you for this, I want to help make your lives better. If I can't have you, I can at least see you happy._

_P.S, The stack of money makes out to about 10,000$. Go treat her to a nice night."_

He lowered the note as Takara asked "What did it read?". He picked the money up and told her "Maria gave us this to spend on our date...". His eyes began to water to think of the kind act she did to make up for what she has done to his social life in the past. "Come Takara, Maria will treat us to a nice dinner for two!" he said happily before bringing Takara to a nearby restaurant called "King-Kingler".

They exited the restaurant around Six Fifty, heading straight to the theater. They handed there tickets and sat in the theater, waiting for the movie. "I heard this movie is a nice branch off from the main story." Alex said, looking at Takara who smiled back. The room dimmed as the movie was starting. About forty five minutes into the film, Alex looked at Takara to find her hunched over and watching the movie with a serious expression. Her hands were together and over her mouth as if she was trying to capture the whole movie. Alex tried to whisper to her, "Are you enjoying it?". She only replied with a nod. Alex watched the movie and sometimes looked at Takara. Suddenly, Takara nudged Alex's shoulder and whispered "Watch this.". She pointed to the scene where the Maiden was about to sing for The Wise Tree. As the song began he noticed he heard two singers. Alex looked over at Takara who was singing quietly as if she knew this song. He was stunned to hear her singing. So elegant, so beautiful and one hundred percent exact with the lyrics. The song ended and the movie went to the final act. As the credits rolled, Alex and Takara exited the theater. She looked at Alex and asked "Did you like my singing? I knew that song a while ago, before I saw the film.". He continued to walk outside then looked at Takara head on. "Your voice, It's so goddess like. I am stunned to know how well you can sign like that!" He was at her eye level, grabbing her shoulders lightly. Takara looked at Alex with wide eyes. "Takara, I love you even more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Alex said before Tilting Takara's head to give her a very passionate kiss. "A-Alex. Not in public, please." she blushed like a bright cheery. Alex took Takara's hand and escorted her out of the mall...

They arrived near the beach, sitting on the wall and looking out to the sea. Takara slumped over to Alex's arm and relaxes on him. "Don't fall asleep yet. I need to take you home soo-" a drop of water hit Alex's head as he looked up. He woke Takara up and grabbed her hand. The rain began to get a bit heavy as they were approaching Alex's house. He led Takara inside, both of them soaking wet. "Guess I have to stay here for tonight. Let me call my parents." Takara said while walking upstairs with her cell phone. Alex yelled to her as he walked in his room, "You can use the guest room to sleep in. It's across from my room."

Takara was already changing in the clothes she was given to her from Alex's dresser. She adjusted the loose button shirt while walking in her spare room. She turned the light on and sat on her bed, thinking about her situation. The rain outside was still heavy and fast. Takara pulled the covers over but then, Lightning struck and lit her room. That second, she screeched a bit and sat in a fettle position, covering her head. Alex opened the door and saw Takara. "What happened! Are you ok?" he knelt to Takara's level. She slowly looked up at him, "I am, I just hit my knee. That's all." then when the lightning hit again, she coward in her legs. Alex was stunned at her reaction, "Are you afraid of...Thunderstorms?". She nodded still frightened. "You must think I'm-I'm-I'm a coward." Takara sobbed a bit, but Alex helped her into his room. The lightning struck once more, making Takara cower with in Alex's chest. "It's ok, relax." Alex whispered with a kind voice. He told Takara to get in his bed but Takara hesitated. "W-were not that F-far yet..." her face blushed at the thought. The lightning struck once more, making the choice for Takara. She buried her head into Alex's chest, hugging his waist tight.

Alex patted Takara's head softly. He hummed a tune that calmed Takara, even through the storm. When she was finally asleep, Alex kissed her forehead and whispered to himself _"Sleep well, Takara."_

As morning peeked around, Alex woke up and saw Takara's sleeping face, in the morning light. He smiled and said in her ear "Wake up Takara. It's morning.". Takara's eyes slowly opened and noticed Alex. She kissed Alex on his lips long but light. "Thank you for being with me last night..." she said, half asleep. Takara got up and went in the spare room to change back in her clothes from last night. As she folded Alex's spare shirt he told her "You can keep that. It's too small for me now.". She held his shirt and blushed with a "Thank you."

Then Takara left for home, waving goodbye to Alex. When she was out of sight, Alex headed upstairs to prepare for a relaxing day when he heard his dad tell him "I got a call from your sister. She is going to visit us while she is in Sunnyshore. So I hope you can be here for her visit.". Hearing that his sister would be in town made Alex think doomsday has come early for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Takara walked in her house, greeted by her mother. "Are you Okay? The Thunderstorm last night made me worried." Lillian said hugging Takara. Takara pushed her off and told her "Alex helped me through the night. And kept me...safe." twiddling her thumbs. Lillian giggled at her daughter. "You grow up fast...".

Meanwhile...

Alex was now taking a shower to prepare for his sister's visit. He tried to forget her past tortures she did to him and thinking she would change. Alex dried off his body and changed into a more relaxing shirt for Sunday. He sat on the couch watching T.V, waiting for her sister to knock on the door. There was a knock on the door as he tried to shake off his fear. He opened the door and there stood his sister. She was six inches taller than Alex with blond hair and green eyes. "Hey Alex, what have you been up to?" She said with a cheery attitude. Alex sighed and walked to the couch replying with a bored tone "Nothing, just getting through school...Carol.". Carol sat on the couch, relaxing with her feet on the table. "So where is this girlfriend dad told me you got?" Carol asked with a smile. Alex hesitated for a second then spilled the beans. "She is at home right now-" Carol then got up and yelled "Call her over! I wanna see her!". Alex fell silent. Carol has been gone for a long time after there mother died. Carol left home to be a Pokemon trainer like there mother but she did it to help them, not fight. Alex then called Takara's cell and waited...

About an hour later...

Alex opened the door as Takara was let in. Carol looked behind her and her eye's glinted like jewels towards Takara. "So CUTE!" She squealed hugging her tight and nuzzling against her head. "Alex, you lucky bastard! You got such a cute girlfriend, and she looks like a Gardevoir!" her voice was cheery after pulling away. Takara smiled and responded with "My mother is a Gardevoir." and the room suddenly went quiet. "Your mother?" Carol was stunned to hear a thing. They all sat down and Takara told them the best to her knowledge. "My mother is a Gardevoir and my father is a human. My mother told me that I had a fifty fifty chance of dying before my first breath. I didn't meet my father personally as he was in prison because the jury was corrupt. In that time, my mother told me many things about him and what a Gardevoir was. It was odd knowing that I had psychic powers that I still can't use yet and my color will stay the same.". Carol then told Takara, "Excuse us, I want to lecture Alex about not setting up snacks for us." and took Alex into the kitchen.

"I would of picked up snacks but you came so sud-" Alex was halted as Carol whispered to him, "A half-breed? Why are you hooking up with a half-breed?". Alex started to grab chips in the pantry and replied "So she is a half-breed, everyone was like that day one and now she is a hit at the school and I love her regardless.". Carol then grabbed Alex and looked at his face. "You mean you don't know? Half-breeds can never breed with anyone..." Alex then looked shocked, "Breed? Like...". Carol then said it, "She can never have children. Not one, nada, zip, zero! No babies!" her low voice still sounded angry. Alex however moved his sister's hand off him. "So? Children or none, I love her." he walked back into the other room with the bag. Carol shook her head in shame.

"_i just hope Takara can stay in love with you...if she finds out."_

As time passed, Carol soon left to continue on with her career. Alex looked back at Takara, Sitting on the couch. "Stay as long as you like Takara. I don't mind your company." Alex told her, turning on the T.V. Takara got up and started to head out. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I have to get back home." she said before the door closed behind her. Alex relaxed on the couch, covering his face with bordem. It was then that his father came up to him. "Alex, I am planing on going to Isshu to experience the world. But I wish to know if you are Okay with this?" his father suddenly said out of the blue. Alex looked shocked but he kind of expected his father doing something like this. Since his mom and sister left them, Alex felt as if he was going to be alone in his life. His father helped him through his life and he even made more friends. Alex stood up and said "I am fine with this choice. You need to see more of the world." tears started to build but he was happy for once, knowing his father would be free from this city. His father then surprised him with "I knew you would accept, which is why I asked the Makeo's to take you in. They would love to watch you.". Alex's eyes lit up with such shock. He gets to live in the same house as Takara? His smile showed as he rushed upstairs to pack his things. His life has been turning around since he saw Takara.

Alex was outside Takara's home with his bags. His father stood there to give one last good-bye for a long time. He rang the doorbell and there stood Parth. Alex's father gave one last hug before setting off for Isshu. "Well Alex, why don't we get you settled." Parth exclaimed bringing in one of his bags. Lillian greeted Alex with a big smile. "It must be sad to know your father will not come back for a long time?" Lillian asked Alex. He then told them "It is hard but I think he earns it for raising me alone. Plus I still have my Blaziken at my said" Looking at the only Pokeball he had. Takara looked from the top of the stairs and asked "What is Alex doing here?" Lillian then replied with a giggle, "Alex is moving in with us while his father is off to see the world.". Takara's smile grew as she rushed down and hugged Alex tight. His life just got better...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It has been nearly one month since Alex began to live with the Makeo's, and already he is considered a family member off the bat. Alex and Takara have not advanced in there relationship at all, even though they kissed once. But Takara has a plan.

On a cold Saturday Morning, Takara woke up with a hazy head. After throwing on some Pajamas, she walked over to Alex's room and knocked on his door. No response. She thought he was downstairs but to her surprise, he was not there either. She called his cell phone and he picked up. _"Takara? What is the matter?" _his voice rang through the phone. "Oh Alex, were are you? I was hoping to enjoy the morning with you." she sighed, relived that nothing bad happened. He then said _"Well I am down by the beach with my Blaziken, if you wish to join.". _She accepted and went into the shower to get ready. "Today, I will take it a step further." she talked to herself, avoiding to wake her parents.

"Parth? Was that Takara?" Lillian asked, sitting up. He rolled over, saying "She is just happy. Let her do her thing."

Takara arrived at the entrance to the beach around nine in the morning. She held onto her sweater and found them right away. Blaziken and Alex were sparring with one another, as if the cold was nothing to them. They stopped for a second and noticed Takara. "Hey Takara, do you want to spar with us?" Alex smiled to her while Blaziken grinned. She looked down, "I rather watch you two. I can't fight for anything." then took a seat on the wall. Alex's movements were as if he was a pokemon. Fast, Nimble, and Strong. Blaziken then picked up a big rock with one hand and was about to throw it. Takara panicked "What are you doing? Put it-" but then she was amazed. Alex stopped the rock with his fist, making it drop to the ground and after, cracking in half. She clapped with excitement as they both bowed. "That was amazing! I did not know you had that strength!" Takara ran over to hug Alex. "I have trained since god knows when." he was breathing a bit heavy from the four hours they have been at it.

Later that day, Alex and Blaziken were walking home. They were carrying bags of groceries in hand for Lunch. When they got home, Takara and Lillian were already in the kitchen. Parth looked over at the two and helped Blaziken with the bags. Alex on the other hand, sat on the couch and looked at the T.V. Nothing good was on and life was just normal. After lunch, Parth and Lillian went out to enjoy the rest of the day alone. It was Takara and Alex, all alone. "Do you need help, washing the dishes?" Alex offered. Sadly, Takara shook her head and shooed him upstairs. He felt it was time to shower for the third time today. He started the shower and waited for the water to heat up more. Downstairs, Takara was cleaning the dishes. She neatly placed them on a rack to dry, then sat on the couch, watching T.V. She watched the news and then she blushed as bright as the sun. It so happens that Takara's Performance at Wingull Academy made a big story in local news. It was titled _"New Singer on the Rise?"_ and the reporters started to tell what information they had. "It appears that the voice of an angel is coming from a 16 year old girl's mouth, enrolled at Wingull Academy. The video was captured during Valentines and the person who obtained this film wishes to be anonymous. From what we know, her name is Takara Makeo and she lives in this very city. We showed the tape to many people in the Entertainment industry, and all were stunned and amazed. Even Morah said 'This girl has a wonderful gift. If she was to become a real singer, who knows what doors might open.'. I'm-" Takara switched the T.V off and hid her face.

"So embarrassing..." her voice was both excited and ashamed at the same time. Alex then came halfway down the stairs to talk to Takara. He just got out of the shower and looked clean. His hair still wet but he was sporting pants. "Takara? How about later tonight, we go on a date?". Takara looked up and regained her normal face. "Sure- Wait! I actually want to ask you something..." She quickly told him, fiddling with her fingers. He walked over to Takara on the couch. "Alex? We have been together for some time and...I was wondering if we will ever go farther in our relationship?" she looked down, wondering what he would say. Alex pulled Takara close to him, embracing her. "If you want to go farther, I do not mind." A warm smile came to his face as he leaned in to kiss Takara's lips with such passion. The moment only lasted about a few seconds till Lillian walked into the house, saying "I forgot the tickets to-". Takara hid her face and ran upstairs, embarrassed by her mother seeing it. Alex frowned. He remembered why they didn't take it too far. Lillian felt ashamed of herself butting in. "I should of knocked first..." she commented after leaving with the tickets.

Later that evening, Takara was putting the final touches on her outfit for tonight when she looked at her shirts. She then remembered the Black Tube Top she bought before the first year of school. "I wonder if it still fits?" She wondered putting it over her head. After adjusting the top, she found it to still fit and twirled around happily with her Blue Medium Skirt. "This will do." with a smile, she walked out of her room and downstairs. Alex stood there with Light Brown Cargo Pants and a short sleeved White Shirt. "Tonight, we are going to enjoy a nice dinner of your choice and then watch the Final Fireworks Show at the beach. Do you want anything else?" Alex said, but Takara asked "How about I make us dinner? I had a very nice idea for strip steaks." and Alex nodded. Takara dashed off to the kitchen and told him "Sit back and relax. It will be done in a half and hour." with a smile.

Alex fell back on the couch and looked at the Television. _"Takara cooking me dinner? This has to be a dream..." _He thought, thinking of the night they will have alone. As the food was about ready to be eaten, Alex smelt the aroma and could not help but look in the kitchen. There, Takara was sautéing the steaks. A short flame then shot up which got Alex a bit worried. _"Did she burn it?"_.

As the final touches were added and put on the table, Takara yelled out "It's done Alex!". Alex then walked in and looked at the steaks. "What is it?" He wondered. Takara pushed him into a chair and said "This is Steak Au Poiver. My first time making it and I think it came out great!". Alex took the utensils and took a chunk of the steak in his mouth. At that moment, he was stunned and blurred out "This is...Unbelievable! I have never tasted anything like this before!" which was all true. Takara could not help herself and started to jump for joy. She hugged Alex and told him "I'm glad you like it. They say it's one of the romantic dishes for two." before sitting in her chair. As they were eating, Alex noticed something on Takara's cheek. "Hold still Takara." he told her, taking his finger and wiping the sauce off before eating it. Takara blushed and looked at her plate. "T-thank you...".

When dinner was done, it was around ten at night. Alex was cleaning the dishes up when Takara threw her arms around his neck from behind. "I got a call from my Father...They are not coming home till tomorrow." she said with a big grin. Alex put the last dish away and said "Maybe they wanted to sleep at a local hotel?". Takara pouted and walked upstairs. Alex followed behind her and knocked on her door. "Takara? Did you want something from me?". "Alex. Do you think we could kiss again?" She asked, sitting on her bed. Alex opened her door and sat next to Takara. "I can do that, if you so wish it.". Alex placed his hand on her cheek, tilting it up to his eyes. He preceded with giving a light peck on her lips first, then a soft kiss. "Alex. I wish to kiss you more often like this." Takara said, giving Alex another long kiss. Alex however, smirked and began to French Kiss. Takara was shocked and pulled away quick. "What are you doing?" She gasped for air. Alex closed his eyes and said "I got carried away...didn't I?" but Takara pulled him down on the bed, over her. "You could warn me first." her soft voice rang through his ears. He smiled at her comment and continued to kiss her. There tongues touching and exchange of small moans made the atmosphere warm enough. "Takara, my dear. Do you want to cuddle with me tonight?" Alex asked Takara which she nodded yes.

As the night was getting late, Alex entered Takara's room with his normal Night attire of sweat pants and a shirt. He noticed Takara's outfit was His shirt and her Panties. They were blue if you wanted to know. He looked away, "Sorry! I thought you were done!" blushing. Takara giggled and told him "This is what I sleep in, silly." pointing at him with the long sleeves. She went under the covers and looked over at Alex, laying next to her. She inched closer to him and rest her head against his shoulder, hugging his arm. "Alex? If we get married, How many kids would you want." She said, snuggling against his arm. Alex thought he heard glass shatter the mood and lied. "One, I guess? Unless you want more?". Takara made a small happy peep. "One is fine. If I had more, I would not have time for you.". Alex started to tear up and then held Takara's head close to his chest. "I have something to tell you..." his voice sounded as if he was going to die. He blurted out softly and sobbing a bit, "You...Can't have children. They have seen other kind of offspring like you before where my sister works. You can't create offspring and-" but Takara put a finger on his lips. "So what if I can't make a child? I could adopt one. Or why don't I just raise a Pokemon and treat it like one as well. Teach it how to speak. It bothers me to a certain point that I can't experience the miracle of holding a child in my stomach...but as long as I have you, I can never be sad. Just Happy." Tears of happiness pouring from her eyes.

Alex did not shed a smile but held her close. _"She is always looking on the bright side too much."_

The next morning, Alex opened his eyes and noticed Takara's sleeping face. "Still cute as always." He whispered. He kissed her forehead and told her "Wake up Takara. I would like something to eat.". She just turned over and spoke in her dreams "No dad...you ate them all...no cookies...". Alex shrugged and got up. As he walked downstairs, he noticed a small box in the living room that was addressed to him. He looked around, opened the box, and pulled out the poke ball that was inside. Attached was a note that said "Something from overseas.". He took out his Blaziken first and told him "I think we might be getting a new addition to our group, buddy." He opened the poke ball which revealed a weird, yellow, fluffy, spider Pokemon. It turned around to Alex with it's blue eyes. "What Pokemon is this?" Alex said, a bit shocked to see something like this. The spider used Thunder shock on Alex before hiding away under the couch. Blaziken just sighed at them. "So we know it's an electric type...". Takara came down with pants, hearing the zap. "ALEX! Is everything-" she stopped when she noticed the spider poking out. "Cute!" she dived down and looked under the couch. "Hey little guy. Don't be afraid." She was talking to it. It made some weird squeaking sounds to her. "You are afraid of Alex? He is gentle, believe me." she said out loud as if she understood it. Alex soon found a letter in the box that explained what it was. "Bachuru...So that is what he is called?". Takara soon had the little Bachuru in her hands, petting it softly. "You are so fluffy! I could just hug you all day!" her cheery voice made her giggle as well. Alex walked up to Takara to ask "Do you want to name him? He doesn't like me too much and you can talk to him easily.".

Takara looked at Alex then up at the Bachuru, sitting on her head. "Charlie! I want to name him Charlie!" She exclaimed. Charlie Squeak with happiness!

A new member of the Makeo Family is here. Takara's Bachuru, Charlie!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

(Christmas Special: Part One)

Takara and Alex were walking around the mall for some time, admiring the place and looking in the new shops. Takara then noticed some people setting up decorations. "It's Christmas already? Oh, What do you want for Christmas Alex?" Takara fluttered. This would be the first year that she would give gifts to a boy she loves. Alex said "Surprise me. I know I got something in mind for you." a grin on his face. Takara blushed but not before getting a call to come home. Alex then told Takara "Why don't you go on home first? I need to take a look around for something.". Takara nodded and rushed home. While Alex entered a Jewelry Shop. "_I have been eying this item for Takara for god knows how long..."_

"Welcome, do you need help finding anything?" a woman in a red suit asked Alex. He walked by the counters and found the items. "I was wondering...How much for the Gardevoir Hairpins?" he asked, pointing at one that was completely white. "I see you have an eye for taste. Is this for a girl?" the woman giggled at his choice. "Yes. This would be my first Christmas with her, and I want to leave a good impression on her.".

The lady took the pins out and explained... "Well the hairpins are made from white jade. Very expensive gem and beautiful all around. This is our last one and we lowered it for the holidays to...1,550 Dollars." and Alex's jaw dropped. "W-well do you think you can hold on to them for me? I still have to ear the money." he asked, a bit desperate. "Well...I could hold it for about seven days. The store limit. So come back when you have the money in seven days, or I will put it back on display." she announced, putting the hairpins in a box and behind the counter with a date.

Alex took his phone out to call Maria but then chose not to. _"I can't cheat the money. It would make the gift nothing. But I have to find some way for the money." _He walked around, looking for a job. Most stores needed no one and Help Wanted around this time was hard. That is when he met Mack coming out of a store with Maria. "Mack! Maria! Do you know any places that are hiring? I need to make money for a gift." Alex's voice was a bit heavy from walking. "Alex...You could ask me for mon-" Maria tried to say by Alex explained "I do not want to cheat this time. For once, I want to see if I can get her the Jade Hairpins. They cost around 1,500 Dollars. And I got one week. Can you help?" pleading for answers. Mack looked at Alex with his purple eyes, "Well...There is a small Pokemon competition happening here in about five days. The prize is only 1,000 if you are interested?" and Alex lit up. "Thank you Mack! That would mean I only need to raise 500 dollars!" He hugged his friend and asked Maria "Does your dad have a job for me? Then it would only take about five days to get her gift!" with a sparkle in his eyes. Maria felt uneasy with his current face, but she said "I can see. My father may be looking for someone to help him monitor the store, but-" While Alex replied without hearing everything "Tell him that I will do it! He just names it and I am good!" and left with a smile on his face and a melody from his mouth.

"Maria...Doesn't your father own half this mall? Cause I am thinking Alex might hate the job..."

"Don't worry. It's nothing major, but I may have to convince him to give 500 Dollars after he finishes."

Day One.

"Are you serious?" Alex could not believe his job. He had to be an elf for the Santa Clause till Christmas Eve. The green outfit did not match his black hair, but it was for Takara. Maria's Father reminded him, "It's just till Christmas Eve. I even promised Maria to give you the money you need after the Competition so you can buy that Takara Girl a gift." But to Alex...the point was he did not want to work until Christmas Eve. He sucked it up and was in charge of the camera. He took many pictures with kids and Pokemon, managing the position as instructed. When it was time for a break, Alex sighed and walked back to the employees lounge to relax. Another Elf worker came to him and asked "Desperate for money as well, kid?". The Elf was bigger but looked kind enough. "Yeah. I wanted to get a gift for my girl, and this was the only way to work for the money I need. I also entered the competition to top it off." Alex took his hat off to let his hair breath. "You know, this may be random but I want you to win that competition. Every year it's held but the same person won it or if she was not around, her sister did it." Alex looked stumped. "So the winner is not one person?" he asked, looking at his Pokeball. The man replied, sitting next to Alex "This year might be Kali. Rei won last year and the Pokemon roster changes all the time. It's Impossible to predict what one of them will use." a nasty sound came from his mouth. It was obvious that he really wanted someone else to beat Kali. "Well, with my Blaziken and two of my friend's Pokemon, I can win for sure." Alex's eyes showed pride. The man looked at him with surprise. "Wait... Aren't you that 'Burning Heart Duo' from the one on one fights in the Dojo?"

Alex nodded and the man smiled bright. "You are definitely going to win! I can rally a few of the guys and cheer you on during the fights." he chuckled and Alex shook his hand. "I will need ever bit of sound for it."

Day Two.

"...And I want a coat for my Chikorita..."

Alex had to hear some of the Children's long lists before taking a picture. It made him a bit tired. He was soon able to leave work and head home. He opened the door and collapsed on the couch. "Today was so...Tiring!" his voice so loud, Takara came downstairs. "Alex? Are you okay?" she asked with Charlie on her head, making a weird squeal. "No Charlie. Alex is not mad. He is just tired..." She tried to convince Charlie from shocking him. Charlie jumped off Takara's head and poked Alex's cheek. Takara told Charlie to go upstairs in her room while she talked to Alex. When he sat up, Takara sat on his lap and asked "Do you want to ask me what I want for Christmas? Santa's Helper?" a playful smile across her face. Alex sighed and smiled at her. "Aren't you a bit old to ask an elf what you want for Christmas?" Takara Shook her head at the statement. "No. Now let me tell you what I want..." her voice was soft. She continued with "I want Alex to be home for Christmas. I have no real need for a gift from him...other than himself. Please, Santa's Helper. I want Alex home for Christmas Day." And Alex felt bad. He already promised to work on Christmas Eve. He could try to get back to her before it's Christmas. "I will see what Santa says. Alright?" Alex held his words in. Takara nodded and walked upstairs.

"I hope I make it on Time."

Day of the Tounament.

Alex entered the tournament, using Maria's Blastoise and Absol as the second and third Pokemon. When the first round fights started, he noticed that the guys from the Santa job were there to cheer him on, along with Maria, Mack and Takara. His matches were easy for him, using only Absol and Blastoise only to keep Blaziken hidden from the others. He was soon in the Semi-Finals, Facing off against Kali earlier than expected. She walked up to the stage and looked at Alex, then she threw her hand up and said "I forfeit!" out of no where. Alex was unsure why but he accepted it and moved on the the Finals which would take place after a half hour break. Takara and Maria approached him with his Co-workers, cheering him on about reaching the finals. However Mack said "She didn't forfeit for no reason...she did it cause she knew her sister could beat you. In other words, she took a dive." killing the mood. Alex shook his head and announced. "So what? As long as I have Blaziken, I will be alright." before walking off and to the stage. The announcers then did the introductions.

"Welcome Back, to the Local Sunnyshore Winter Tournament! We are entering the final match of this year and it's between Last Year's champion and a newcomer. First let's introduce the Returning Champion, Rei! She has breezed through the other fighters with only her Aggron and we still have no idea who the others are. And the Opponent, Alex! So far we have only seen his Blastoise and Absol so we have a surprise if he uses the other one. This will prove to be a fun match indeed."

Rei looked at Alex, holding a Heavy Ball. "Let's finish this...I have to finish with the shopping soon." she said in a very nasty tone. She then called out her Aggron where Alex called out the Absol. "Aggron! Metal Claw!" The Aggron rushed towards the Absol with it's claws glowing. The Absol dodged it and countered with "Night Slash, NOW!" the attack hitting Aggro. But it did barely anything to it. "Aggron! Iron Tail that Absol!" she commanded, the Absol taking a big hit. Alex had to use a drastic move. "Absol, Perish Song." and the stage was filled with a weird melody. Then the two of them were unable to battle. "A Double Knockout? This is going to be truly an intresting battle, Folks!" The announcer was shocked to see the move. Rei smiled and commented "Amazing. You took out my Aggron with ease. But I doubt you can win against my Ludicolo!" And she brought out the Pokemon, dancing like mad. Alex looked at it with a weird look but he had to summon the Blastoise. The Luicolo attacked with a Rock Smash and Blastoise Retaliated with Rapid Spin. The Ludicolo then began to use Energy Ball, hurting Blastoise badly, but then he was able to knock out the Ludicolo with Mirror Coat to give him twice the damage. "And Rei's Ludicolo is down! She has one Pokemon left." Rei's teeth were snarling about loosing to him. "I will not give up so easily, go Lucario!" it stood firm and ready to take out the Blastoise. Alex tried to use Hydro Pump, but the Lucario already finished it fast with one good Force Palm.

"And we are down to a One on One match! Whoever wins this, will win the prize money. Now what is Alex's last Pokemon?" the crowd was roaring with anticipation while Alex's friends and co-workers cheered him on. "It has come to this...Now I can feel confident in my last one." Alex calmly said, tossing out his ball to reveal Blaziken. "They do not call us the 'Blazing Heart Duo' for nothing!" He and Blaziken in a fighting pose. Rei just laughed and instructed Lucario to end it with a Sky Uppercut, but then everyone was shocked at what happened. Blaziken blocked the attack and countered with a punch.

Rei looked In shock at the block. "What?". She did not back and commanded Lucario to Force Palm. Blaziken using a Low Kick to dodge the palm and tripping Lucario, then giving her a good punch in the stomach. "Fine! Have it that way! Aura Sphere!" Rei was screaming at the top of her lungs. The Lucario jumped back and started to charge up the attack. Alex closed his eyes as did Blaziken, slowly entering a simple fighting pose. "Blaziken. I want you to send that orb back with one good punch. It's now or nothing." he whispered, the Blaziken Nodding. Lucario then launched the charged up Aura Sphere at full speed. And it happened. Blaziken and Alex motioned a forward punch towards the Sphere, bouncing it back to Lucario and sending her out of the arena. All was silent.

"D-did you see that? Blaziken countered the Aura Sphere with one punch! Alex and Blaziken are the winners!" and the crown went in an uproar of cheers. Alex's Blaziken looked at his knuckled before brushing off the singes. He then approached the Lucario and lifted her up to her feet, Giving a firm smile of satisfaction. "I lost..." Rei was standing still, in shock. Alex walked up to her and offered a handshake. "I enjoyed that battle Rei. No wonder you were undefeated." Alex complimented on the battle. She looked over at her Lucario who was being escorted by Blaziken with one arm over his shoulder to the battlefield. Rei said not one word, changing her expression from sad to happy and shaking Alex's hand.

The Ceremony followed and Alex received the 1,000 dollars for wining. Rei congratulated Alex on winning and her Lucario gave a wink at his Blaziken. He threw a comment to Blaziken. "It looks like you have an Admirer." the Blaziken blushing and trying to hide it.

As the days went on, Christmas was coming up fast. Alex already bought the Hairpins and it was already wrapped for Takara. Then the day came...

Christmas Eve:

Alex was working off the last few hours before Christmas, Trying to get off early. He looked at his watch. Ten P.M it read. Then the Co-worker he met day one came up to him. "Why don't you go now? I can cover your last half hour for you." he offered, Alex lighting up with delight. "Thank you man." he said, running off to get changed for home. He put his jacket on and with gift in hand, he hurried home. The usual way he went was blocked for repairs and the trip took a bit longer than normal.

It was now 11:58 P.M, he had to get him fast. Alex hurried and was now outside the house with a minute to spare. Walking up to the door, he was imagining Takara's face when she opens it on Christmas. Then he felt his world go silent and slow. He slipped on ice, caught his balance and rushed to get the pins. But it hit the front porch, a small sound was made from it. Alex rushed to box and opened it as fast as he could, but it was done. The Hairpins were broken. Takara opened the door, after hearing Charlie cry about Alex coming up to the door. She asked in a panic "What happened?".

Alex looked up slowly to Takara, holding her gift. A small alarm was made on his watch to signal midnight on Christmas day. He felt his heart sink below the ocean, being impaled by Dewgongs and Frozen by a Lapras. "Merry Christmas..." Alex announced to her, before breaking out in tears.

Alex worked so hard and long to get her Hairpins, and now it meant nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Christmas Special: Part Two)

Early Morning on Christmas Day. Maria and Mack exchanging Gifts, People Caroling to others, and the Makeo Family ready to open gifts...except Alex. Lillian came downstairs last and shook her head. "He is really crying about the gift. Maybe we should just open ours for now?" Takara offered, still sadden from midnight. Parth sighed and they continued with the gift opening. Takara already did hers and rushed upstairs again with Alex's gift. She opened his door and asked quietly "Are you awake? I came to give you your gift." but Alex grunted. He turned over and replied "Let me see." sitting up. He opened her gift to him, picking up the last Issue of Law of Mahna. "I can't believe it's almost over. And I enjoyed the series." Takara commented, looking at Alex's straight face. He put it down and said "Thanks a lot." and placed his head back down on the pillow. "Alex? Please come downstairs? I want to spend Christmas with you...Or was I a naughty girl this year for Santa?" she said in a sad tone. He shook his head and said "How about we go for a walk in the snow today? Will that work?" getting his shirt on.

"Okay mom. Alex is taking a walk with me. Sorry we can't stay." Takara yelled out as she got her snow gloves. She picked up her ear muffs but then felt Charlie on her hair. He was wearing a hand made sweater from Lillian to come with her. Alex then took Takara's hand and walked outside, Charlie on her head. Charlie squeaked and shook from the cold, then Takara put him in her coat to keep him warm. "Say Takara? I'm sorry for acting so stupid. It was just hairpins after all." Alex's tone was lightening up and much happier. "Good. Now you just smile and walk with me." Takara grinned and walked along. Takara brushed her hands along the railings covered in snow and looking out at the beach. She noticed a certain area having two snow forts across from one another, children having a snowball fight with them. "That looks fun. Let's play with them Alex!" she said with joy, running to one of the forts. Alex heading to the other one.

"Okay mister. We have to grab that red flag and bring it back here to win. If you are hit by a snowball, you have to come back to the base and wait ten seconds. If you are hit while carrying the flag, you drop it and come back." one boy was explaining while packing snow. Alex felt confident with a simple task. He grabbed one snowball and dashed out to the other side. He was dodging the snow with ease and snatched the flag. Alex was almost home free, till he was hit in the back. He looked behind him after dropping the flag and noticed Takara with a smile and a few snowballs hovering around her. "I thought it was just arm throwing!" He yelled with playful tone. Takara responded "Well you know I am half Gardevoir! I have no real psychical strength!" throwing another at his chest. "Now you sit out for twenty seconds!" she laughed.

The fight lasted for about thirty minutes till the kids were called in for lunch. The winner was Takara's Team. They teased and taunted each other while making a pass by Maria's home. They pinged in at her gate and were escorted inside. Maria ran down the stairs and hugged Takara with a smile. "Hey Takara! How was Christmas for you? Where are the pins?" she asked them. Takara pulled away and explained "The pins broke cause Alex slipped on the ice.". Maria felt bad and offered to give him the money back, but they denied. "Hey, why not join me and Mack in the new Media Room he help set up?" She offered but Takara declined. "We only wanted to check in. You two spend the time alone." a grin on her face as she walked out the door.

The two went back home around Dinner time and sat down to eat. A very nice meal indeed. Then they relaxed in the T.V room before Parth explained that he was going to take Lillian to a hotel in Jubilife City for three days. Leaving Takara and Alex alone. Takara had many plans to spend time with him, but Alex was tired. "Alex? Are you going to keep me company?" She asked, worried. Alex shook his head "I am sorry. I am so worn out from the snowball fight and walking around the city. Tomorrow, we can go shopping." Walking upstairs and crashing on his bed. He looked at the ceiling of his room and thought to himself. _"I am so sore. But I can finally relax. I just hope Takara is fine.". _Soon, a knock came on his door. "Alex. I want to give you your present." She said on the other side. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't the Manga my gift?" he questioned as he opened to Takara wearing a Santa outfit and blushing. "N-no. This is the true gift." she fumbled a bit with her words, walking up to Alex. He was speechless. Alex backed up and fell backwards on his bed, Takara giving a couple kisses. "Takara! I- We- but-" Takara shushed him, with some sort of longing in her eyes. "Alex. I am not asking for that. I just want you to...Please me." her face hiding in his chest. "Come again?"

Takara got up and spread herself on his bed for him, tilting her knees inward. "Play with me...Alex." She said, embarrassingly. Alex smiled and said "Sit on my lap." bringing Takara over to him. She sat on his lap and relaxed on his chest. Alex held her in place with one arm and used his free hand to begin playing with her chest in a smooth motion. Takara began to shudder and bit her lower lip. "Are you truly sensitive? Then how about this?" Alex grinned, pinching her nipple through the shirt. She reacted with a shriek as her breathing became heavy. "A-a-alex..." She tried to say, biting her finger and giving some squeaks. Alex let up and moved his other hand down a bit more, lifting the bottom of the skirt and feeling her panties. The second he touched her, she started to breath and pant. Alex could feel her panties already wet and said in her ear. "Are you this wet already?" kissing the side of her neck. "S-shut up..." Takara could barely say anything while Alex moved the panty to the side, sliding one finger into her slot and slowly thrusting it in and out of her. Takara's body began to quiver as she placed a gentle hand between her legs. Suddenly, Alex moved her lightly on his bed on her back. He slowly unstrung her top and removed her panties. "Alex?" Takara panted with wide eyes. He then opened her vagina and started to eat away. She arced her back and was yelling in pleasure, screaming his name. "Takara. You taste just like how you look...Milky and Sweet." Alex whispered and continued to lick her down there. Takara was now reaching the limit, Biting the tip of her finger and with one loud yell she climaxed and collapsed on his bed.

Takara was placed in Alex's bed as he put on his sweat pants to sleep in. As he was about to enter his side, he noticed a box on the night table with a letter that read "To you to give to Takara Makeo. You have been a good boy this year." with no name. He opened the gift and to his amazement, the hairpins were just as they were before they broke. He looked up at the window and quietly said "It couldn't be..." before hearing a faint "Ho, Ho, Ho!". He slipped into bed and pulled Takara close to him. _"Guess 'He' saved my ass. I owe the Fat Guy one."_ Alex thought and slightly kissed Takara's lips once again. She then muttered in her sleep "That's my...Poky, Alex." as Alex grinned and fell into his dream world.

Merry Christmas and remember:

No matter what gift you give to the person you love,

The true gift is being there at his or her side,

Through Thick and Thin,

And even in the end.

Your lover is Priceless and should be Cherished.

Commentary for the fans about my past Entries:

Oh god, Looking back at what I started with...i was so Stupid! That and I was a 14 year old who was just trying to kill time in life between real life, Games and whatever else. In the beginning, Parth was going to be a normal trainer and finds Lillian beat up in the wild. Then as I went with that Idea, I though it felt a bit too much like "Chobits" where Chi was found wrapped up with the trash and was taken home.

Looking as how each character talked I found it confusing now more than ever. Plus my spelling was Atrocious, I though I was looking at a 5th grade report.

Parth's past was not explained to Great Detail so I went back and added more to the old past.

He was a Trainer and Parth's mother (still nameless) did not like her husband being a trainer at all. When she had Parth, his Father tried to come visit and be with him, but with the world so full of Pokemon, he chased after his dream and was never heard from again. The letter he would receive later should of said "Do not worry about being a trainer son. It's not easy and you are always away from the ones you love. Keep living with your mother and keep her happy." or along the lines.

When some more drama action came, I was getting lazy and used stupid words. Also I felt as if I should of introduced Sara a bit better from the start instead. The 7th chapter made no scene at all and I though of adding Police walking in and then seeing Lillian a good reason to run instead of some trainer. So that was my bad.

As I looked through the other chapters, I saw near the end it was getting better but still had that age 14 format. The last chapter could have been better and the first part is begging for a remake that may never come due to other series.

The Second chapter however, Bigger step and made Lillian look a bit more 'Sexual Deviant' than 'Helpless Princess'. It made me shake my head at the direction she was going and it was hard to change Mid chapter. I then introduced more on Derek and his Real Role but I wish I explained WHY he was in Team Rocket in the first place. Well I could of added that he was just a normal grunt at first before finding Lillian as a Ralts Injured by Murkrows. She would then be tested as soon as she reached her Kirlia era and so on. I also feel bad that the Frostlass I introduced (Who is a lesbian for some reason) was meaningless at first but then remembered she is a one time character like in some shows. Example: There are some one time characters in Trigun and we never hear them again but we see them. I apologized for this Mind Fuck and making some people go "What happened to the Frostlass?"

Near the end of the second Fiction, I heard people hated how I ended on a dark note with Parth in Jail for a crime that went Guilty instead of Plea of Insanity. Yes, He snapped and killed Two Criminals but I tried and explained that the Jury was corrupted with money and he served years he was never meant to serve at all. I was going to add an even darker tone where Lillian did get raped but I though and said "Why hurt her even more? She just had a baby and having her getting defiled in front of Parth would lead to an even worse outburst". So now you have his bloody Pummel image.

The two should have been in the Third person but I was trying something new in my life so It was an experience.

And for my Top 3 scenes:

3: The Sniping Wedding (When they get close enough, they were both shot down and fell into each others arms. That is what I wanted to imagine)

2: Lillian's Letter. (the Name of the story is in it and gives it a nice cliche ending to that area)

1: Alex laying the smack down on the old Maria. (I do not care what anyone says, a Man pushed to the point where he would say something like Alex said to Maria is scary and standing up to himself. Even if he bashed her with the truth about fifty times on the head and pierced her heart with Ten swords.)

But it's not the end! Oh there will be more. Will there be Drama? Will there be more Romance? only time will tell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a wonderful party for the coming of the new year, Takara and Alex worked very hard to get back into the swing of school. But there was one day coming up that made Takara a bit worried...Valentine's Day. Has it been a year since they fell in love already? Takara had to make this gift better than Christmas. One day when Alex and Parth went out to get some food, Takara approached her mother and asked "Mom? Can you give me advice on what I should give Alex for our one year anniversary? It's on Valentine's Day.". Lillian sighed and asked "What did you get him for Christmas?" Takara told her "A manga..." but Lillian knew she was holding something back. "Was that all, sweetie?" her voice in a sly tone. It tool Takara a minute to confess "I let him play with me. B-but not to the point where we did it! I am-" Lillian shushed her. "It's fine Takara. I knew one day you would do something like this...but letting him play with you is not a gift for him but more for you." Lillian told her. But Takara tilted her head to the side with a dumb look "What am I suppose to do?". Lillian then got an Idea and led Takara to her bedroom.

"So Takara. You are old enough to where you have sexual urges. It's normal to have them." Lillian lectured Takara on her bed. She added "Now, you can either purchase a gift for him. Or you can give him Service.". Takara asked with no clue at all "What is Service?" and Lillian chuckled. "It's a more 'Tolerable' term for 'Blowjob'." that line made Takara blush and screamed "MOM! Are you mad?". Lillian just laughed at her daughter acting like that. "Don't be afraid. The best way to practice is with anything long. Like a Banana, or a Popsicle-" Takara put her hands over her mother's mouth, unable to even look up from what she was saying. "I-i-i get it..Please stop talking like that." Takara was steaming by now as she left to relax in her room, alone.

Meanwhile...

Parth and Alex actually went to a local restaurant for lunch. Parth asked Alex "So, do you have a good idea on what to get Takara for Valentine's day?". Alex looked at his soda and simply said "I was just thinking of giving her something small and a few kisses." and right there Parth slammed his hands down and told him "WRONG! You are going to show her the time of her life! I already planned out a few places ahead of time for just in case my little girl was dating a boy like you." putting a folder at his side. Alex opened and noticed they all had a pattern. "Uhh...Mr. Makeo? All of the places in this folder have to do with...Sex." Alex felt pushed on the topic. He got up and said "I'm sorry. But I promised Takara I would wait until our honeymoon. So thanks anyways." while walking out on Parth. Parth sighed to himself and commented "I can see why Takara is into that kid. Well mannered and so caring of others."

On his way home, Alex decided to stop over at Mack's place to see what he was doing. However, his mother told Alex that Mack was at Maria's. He called Mack up on his way home from the phone. Mack picked it up and the conversation began.

"_Hey Alex. What are you doing?"_

"Nothing. Say, are you doing anything with Maria for Valentine's day?"

"_You know, She told me about this Pokemon Themed Ball. You may be able to go with Takara if you wish."_

"Go ask he-"

"_She said you two can come. I guess she was ease dropping on me again...Oh and tell Takara about it first."_

"Alright, see you."

Alex hung the phone up as he walked through the door, seeing Takara in Kitchen. He walked over "Hey Takara, what will we be having for-"and saw Takara with a Banana in her mouth, half of it inside. She used a bit of Hypnosis on him and used Dream Eater to get rid of the Negatives. When he was coming to, Takara asked "Are you okay? You hit your head bad on the wall." covering her tracks even more. Alex then remembered "Oh, Takara. Maria said we could come with her and Mack to a Pokemon Themed ball." and Takara jumped into his arms with a happy smile "The one on Valentine's Day right?".

Takara ran upstairs to her mother who was folding laundry, asking "Mom! Do we have any Pokemon Outfits? Alex is taking me to a Ball." a gleam in her eye. Lillian smiled and stopped what she was doing, walking over to a closet. "I never thought I would see the day for you to wear this outfit. A Long time ago, when you were a young girl, I looked into your future of the Height you would be at and had this made for you just in case." Lillian pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a Two piece Dress. The top part mimicked Lillian's chest, the White center area with green sleeves that extend into gloves. The middle of the chest part was just a Red line to mirror the Chest Horn. The bottom Skirt was long and elegant with White Pantyhose connected to it like a leotard. The outside of the skirt was white while the inside was green. The sections cut off looked exactly like Lillian. Infact, it was a perfect copy of Lillian's body. "Mom...you made this for me?" her eyes were watering to the enjoyment she was receiving. "That and Grandma helped too. I waited for the day you could look like a Gardevoir for your wedding, but now is a good time too." Lillian told Takara as she tried it on. The entire two piece fit perfectly as she twirled around and looked in a mirror. Compared to her mother, Takara was about One foot smaller when paired. Lillian pulled out a camera with a stand. "I wish to take a picture of this." she said, setting the timer and rushing over to Takara's side, putting her hands in front of her. Takara copied her pose and they both looked into the camera. When the picture was taken, Takara looked at it and was astonished. "Is that...Me?" She looked so close to her mother if it wasn't for the fact she was a true human. She put the outfit away, hugged her mom and walked out to finish her chores. Parth walked into his room and asked Lillian "Did she like her dress?" and Lillian nodded with a big smile.

The following day, After school. Alex and Takara walked over to Maria's Mansion to get an outfit. He would end up with a Gallade outfit without the head piece. As the days passed, it would soon be Valentine's day. As it came close to the Ball, Alex waited downstairs at the door with his outfit on. "Here she comes." Lillian called out as Takara walked down the steps carefully. Her outfit made Alex drop his jaw in amazement. He took her hand "Wow. You look like a real Gardevoir." and walked outside with her to Maria's Limo. At the ball, Maria and Mark walked in together as a Mismagius and a Haunter respectfully. Takara and Alex followed after. Many of the people there were wearing outfits like Pokemon. Takara's face lit up bright as possible. "It's so cool! Everyone is dressed up!" she commented, being asked to calm down by Maria. Suddenly, behind her another girl approached her, wearing a Lopunny outfit. She had short brown hair and only focused on Maria. "Hey looser, you finally got friends? Well it doesn't matter. You are still a looser to me anytime." she laughed in a snotty tone, leaving them behind. Maria growled "I hate Rei so much! She thinks she is better cause her father Co-runs Silph co. Hey...Takara, you can beat her!" and held Takra's hands. Takara did not know if she could win the Costume contest, but she was willing to help. Maria and Takara headed to the back room, Maria explaining it. "Okay, first part is an introduction of you. They will ask various questions but they are never the same or in the same order. Then it is a Talent Competition of sorts. Then it ends there." she fixed Takara's outfit and giving her simple instructions. "Maria. I will be fine. As long as I do not mess up." Takara stood up, waiting in line. Maria ran back to sit with the others and wait for her chance.

The Announcer looked at a new card handed to him and read it off. "Well it seems we got a late entry. Our new last contender is Takara Makeo as a Gardevoir." He announced, the crowed a bit questionable about the outfit. As Takara stepped out, people were shocked to see how well she looked as a Gardevoir. Takara bowed and looked at the three judges. The head judge then asked the questions. "Alright. Now how old are you Takara? Is your Hair Color real? And can you do a small twirl for us?" looking at the sheet with one question from each judge. Takara replied "I am Eighteen and This is my Real Hair Color." smiling at them. She then remembered to spin for them. taking care not to trip, she twirled lightly. The bottom portion of her gown did elevate with the twirl slightly, her White Stockings showing and the inside of the Skirt Flaps could be seen. Everyone clapped with excitement and her friends were rooting louder from the front. The female Judge stood up and asked Takara "Now, who are you here with? And is Your mother a Gardevoir?" a slight laugh from the audience, showing that she looked so Pokemon Like. Takara laughed with them and replied "I am here with Maria and Mack, my best friends. And Alex, my Boyfriend. Oh and Yes, my Mother is a Gardevoir." her last answer made the whole room silent. The judge who asked the question whispered to the other judges. The final two questions were asked by the last judge. "Alright. Do you consider yourself Friendly to others? And have you ever done something bad?" Takara heard the last question and responded to the first normally. "I am friendly and Kind to all, ask my friends. Oh and...I did steal a cookie without my mother knowing." she looked down in embarrassment, even if it was not a Major Crime. They nodded and told her to head back.

The results were in...and the Announcer Yelled out the top three names. "First contestant is Rei, as a Lopunny. Second is Kelly as a Roserade. And Final contestant is Takara, as a Gardevoir." Takara surprised. But the talent portion was coming up. Maria went in the back to prep Takara and giving her help. "Okay. Try something others can not do." Her coaching skills were not taken to account. Takara brushed her hand aside and said "I am fine. I got something in mind for everyone." smiling at her Idea. Rei bumped in Maria on purpose to Knock her down on the ground. "Sorry. I should of watched where I was going." Her snotty tone annoyed Maria. However, Takara was unphased as she got up to Straighten her skirt flaps. She told Maria "I hope you like Magic Tricks." and heading off to the Main stage, Waiting for her turn to perform. The Audience were finished with Rei, who passed Takara with a mocking laugh. Takara walked on Stage and bowed. "Hello. I will be doing some Magic for you all." Takara said, the audience questioned the act. Takara took out two poke balls, tossing them in the air. They looked as if they would hit the ground but marvelously, the balls levitated only a foot off the ground before rising up to Takara's hands. She conducted the Balls to dance around each other, around her and soon they disappeared. Takara raised a finger like 'Wait a minute' and when she held her hand out, Charlie appeared, a bit confused as to where he ended up. "Charlie. Up." Takara commanded him, now knowing what her master was doing. He sat on her head, shooting out an electric web in a circular pattern. Takara conducted it to spin around slowly, Charlie hopping on the web as it slowly spun around on an axis. She then unraveled the web to a small string that Charlie grabbed on to. Takara then Tossed Charlie up in the air, and falling down. The crowd did not know what would happen, but before Charlie hit the floor, he changed into...a Poke ball? No, Two. Takara kicked the balls up into her hands and as she bowed, Charlie was on her head, standing up and squeaking a 'Ta-da'. It was silent...then an uproar of cheers and applause came! The judges calmed everyone down and gave their scores. The first judge said "I guess you are truly part Pokemon. No normal person could do that at all. I have to give it a Nine." Takara smiling. The second judge got up and told her "I think you could of done better...But what I saw was just impressive. Never in my life have I seen someone do that. It's a Nine as well." Takara bowed. The last judge looked up at Takara, raising his hands and giving 9 fingers. She said "I would love to give you a Nine as well...But I will have to add One more digit. You deserve a Ten for that performance, and all while looking so elegant. Are you sure you were not born rich?" and Takara looked so happy. She was escorted to the back, where she met her friends. Maria was hugging her tight and so happy. Alex looked at Charlie who was still on her head. "That was amazing, but isn't Charlie suppose to stay home?" he asked, Takara looked up and placed Charlie on her hand. "Sorry. I teleported him here. Now back home to wait." and Charlie was gone in a flash. The judges were ready to cast votes. Takara and Rei walked up, as they both had the same vote. The Announcer yelled out "Only one can take the trophy this year. And it's all down to comments. How many negatives will we hear?" he pointed to the judges and said "Now, what do each of you have to comment on Rei's Lopunny performance?". One judge stood up and said "Just like last year, you do make a good Pokemon dress, though I did see some tears around the cottontail." the second commented "The Talent you did seemed...weird for a Lopunny. I thought you were going to do some kind of Gymnastics or anything with your legs, but the juggling was good." the third just nodded at the other two. The Announcer then cried out "Two negatives! My that is going to be tough. But let's see what the Judges have to say about Takara and her Gardevoir attire." and Takara looked at the judges, not afraid. They whispered to one another. Then the second judge stood up, and cleared his throat. "We all have just one question before giving our input..." and Takara nodded. "Who made that dress?" he said. Takara looked scared but managed to say "My Mother. She started to make this after my first birthday. She used Future Sight to see how big I would be now and...With my Grandmother's help, it came out like this." her face showing much happiness and pride in her mother's work. The middle judge sat down and said "That is all. Nothing to comment." Rei screaming in rage. "WHAT? Nothing? Bu-but she is NOT RICH! Look at her!" pointing at Takara with hate. The judges all pitched in. "Her performance was like that of a psychic pokemon, she was dressed as a Gardevoir which was done perfectly and her mother, who was not rich, made it for her daughter. I think she has more skill than whoever made that Lopunny outfit." Rei standing shocked on stage. They announced Takara as the winner and handed her the trophy. Her friends ran up on stage to congratulate her and finished the rest of the party...

It was now Ten at Night. Alex and Takara arrived home and as usual, her parent's were out again. Takara quickly changed out of her outfit to meet Alex downstairs. Her pajama bottom was some soft Grey pants but her shirt was still the same. Alex was sitting on the couch with some popcorn, the T.V on just for added noise. It was quiet for a bit till Takara remembered "I forgot about your gift!" and looked at Alex. Alex questioned her weird outburst but then it hit him. "Oh yeah, it's been one year since we actually...you know. Fell in love." he scratched the back of his head, obviously forgotten a gift for the anniversary. Takara gave a warm smile. "Alex. Would you like your gift now?" she asked, her cheeks blushing at her gift to him. She inched over, placing a soft hand on his leg. It moved up till it reached the joint that connected to his hip. Alex was shocked "T-takara! You're not thinking of-" but Takara shushed him and gave an innocent smile. "Of course not...But I asked my mother what would be a good gift. She told me to please you." her voice tuned down "...With my mouth." Alex swallowed his pride, as she unzipped his pants. Takara's hand reached into his underwear and pulled his Penis through to expose itself to her. Takara was a bit surprised at it, her eyes showing a sense of wanting to motivate it. She slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft. It grew slightly bigger, Takara remembering what her mother told her. She took her other hand to firmly grasp it as she started to lick slowly up his shaft. Alex felt much stimulation, he grunted quietly. "Takara. I feel so weird...But it's good." he looked at Takara and her motions. She soon licked the tip and giving a small kiss below it, under the head. Takara looked into Alex's eyes, hand still stroking the shaft. "Alex. I hope you will love it even more." she said as she wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking on it and eventually sliding in her mouth. Alex could feel her sucking upon his erected member, straining to keep himself from releasing early. Takara bobbed her head slowly. She took it out to breath and looked at Alex's face. "Is it good? Or am I doing it wrong?" her questionable face looked at Alex. "N-no. It's good. Just... It feels so amazing." He said, a bit embarrassed. Takara smiled before returning to sucking on his member, not faster and a bit deeper. Alex was breathing hard, taking his hand behind her head and letting it move with her head movement. Alex was feeling close to his climax. "Takara. I can't hold it..." He pushed on her head, finishing inside her mouth by accident. Takara slowly pulled out, staring at Alex with a full mouth...before she remembered what her mother told her. _"If he finishes in your mouth, you can either spit it out or show how much you love him and swallow it. It's not gross, but the first time Is odd." _Taking her mother's words, she swallowed it as fast as she could. Alex was a bit disgusted with what she did but Takara came out and said "Happy First Anniversary, Alex" making him reply back "Happy First Anniversary, Takara."

That next day, They were walking to school together, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces.


	12. Break Time: Charlie

INTERMISSION!

Due to much memory shortages and long waits for chapters, I present to you two small stories of Alex's Blaziken and Charlie the Bachuru (Joltik in english). As well, Their speech has been translated to understand easier. This should hold you over till the first half of the finale.

Charlie and the Power strip

"You behave Charlie. I will be back." Takara said to Charlie, petting him in his little web in her room. She left the House, with Alex, Charlie following them and watching them leave. Charlie then turned his attention to the living room. He jumpped on the couch and to the coffee table to find the remote. He fiddled with the battery hatch to take out the batteries for the Remote. A pair of small batteries popped out and on the floor. Charlie took one battery and started to suck on the Plus Side. When he was finished with it, he tossed it to the side and began running around the house. He explored behind the TV to the vacant Socket that he usually snacked on but noticed the plug about it was different. It was bigger and the cord was thicker. He followed the cord, down till his eyes lit up like a human child on Christmas. It was a Power Strip with three empty sockets. Charlie Squealed loud and excited! He jumped towards the Power Strip, Fangs ready to suck when he was halted by Lillian with Levitate.

"Now Charlie. You are free to suck on that plug behind the TV but the Power Strip is a No no." Lillian said, picking Charlie up and placing him on the coffee table. Blaziken was laying on the couch and noticed Charlie depressed. Blaziken asked "Tried to suck on the Power Strip already?" Implying that he knew Charlie would attack the Strip. Charlie jumped over to Blaziken and on his chest, hopping up and down with frustration. "Gram-Gram was mean! Charlie wanted to just taste it. The big power Plug Buffet is begging to be sampled!" he shot some of his Web and swung upstairs to Takara's room. He looked around her desk for some sort of metal stick to transfer the electricity from the plug to him. Charlie skittered down the stairs and noticed Lillian nearby, cooking. Charlie quietly bent the paperclip to a straight line where the tip was bent to enter the socket. Charlie placed one end in his fangs, slowly placing the paperclip in the socket. The second Charlie placed the end in the socket, he was shot back to the wall, stumbling from the blast. Blaziken chuckled as Charlie walked over to him. "Blazie! Help Charlie taste that plug!" he hopped on Blaziken's head. Blaziken took Charlie off his head and on the table, looking at him. "Lillian is making food soon. So please just wait." He scolded Charlie, who did not want to care.

His second method of drinking some of the power strip was to use his web to slide it across the room out of Lillian's view. However it did not budge as it was tapped down. Charlie then tried to pull it up, the same tape keeping it in place. Charlie started to get angry. He walked over to the tape and tried to bite it away, but it was too thick for his small fangs. He scampered around the room in frustration, making figure eights and squeaking in anger. Blaziken grabbed Charlie and leveled him to his eyes. "LOOK! Just behave, eat lunch and then Lillian may give you a chance to taste it. Okay?" Charlie was scared but nodded while being quiet. So he waited till Lillian called them in for lunch. Once they were done, Charlie looked at his plate with a few bits of his food left. He poked the dish with a sad aura around him. Lillian knelt down. "Are you done? Or was it bad?" she said with a soothing voice. Charlie looked up at Lillian, eyes tearing "Gram Gram! I wanted to taste the Plug Buffet!" Lillian thought then decided "Okay. But only a taste." and brought Charlie over to the plug. This was it! He was finally going to see how good it was. Charlie jumped on the strip and stuck his fangs in the plug. He sucked on it...but retracted slowly. Lillian grinned and asked "Was it good?". Charlie looked up and said "This taste like one volt. Charlie Hates one volt! It's gross and old!" running upstairs in frustration and disappointment. Lillian laughed a bit, Blaziken wondering what she did. Lillian switched a small switch back to the full setting. "That should keep him from eating that plug. It's enough that he can eat from the plug behind the TV."

Next time... Blaziken finally makes a move on the Lucario from Christmas.


	13. Final Chapter Part 1

Chapter 12

1/3

We fast Forward the wonderful life they had to their final year at high school. Alex and Takara are studying for the final test that would come in three weeks. They were long study sessions, most of the time Takara fell asleep. One night, Takara started to doze off. Alex poked her forehead with a pencil "Hey stay up. We have to finish this section of problems." asking with much concern. Takara smiled and chuckled lightly. "Sorry. I am just getting tired." but Alex was not joking. Already this year, her grades went down from A to B- and even Cs. Alex is trying all he can to help her pass the final test.

The Sunday before the test, Maria invited not only Alex, Takara and Mack but her entire class to have one final celebration before the tests. They all gathered at a special restaurant where they grill the food in front of you with a show. Takara was really enjoying herself, but Alex was the one with a frown. Maria noticed him and asked "Something wrong between you two?" worried about her friend. Alex came out with it. "Her grades...she is slipping and lately, she has trouble studying. I have been trying to keep her up but it does nothing." he took a sip of his soda. Maria could not help in this matter. She just gave him a pat on the back and a 'keep at it' tone. Takara was busy watching the grill with some of Maria's classmates. Her smile was something that made him worried.

"_Takara. I hope you pass the tests. I do not want to see you frown at all. Your mother and father are worried. I am worried. Please ace the test." _His thoughts ran through as the end of the meal was coming. Alex helped Takara walk home, passing the beach wall. She stopped for a minute. "Alex? When we pass the test, I wish to go wherever you go. I do not care if you are going to move. For having you with me here, makes me happy. You are not only a person I loved...but my true first friend." she admitted that she had no friends right there. Alex was a bit frightened by her sudden call. "Takara? Have you ever been in school?" he asked, Takara shook her head. "No. I was home schooled till I was accepted in the academy. I never had a friend other than the various Bird Pokemon who landed on my back porch." she felt her green hair while focusing on Alex. "Well let's get home, you need to sleep early so you can take the tests." Alex explained, guiding Takara home who still showed that same smile.

"_Has she even cried once?"_

As they reached home, Takara ran to her room instantly to sleep for tomorrow. But Alex called Parth and Lillian in the kitchen.

"Lillian, Parth." he said with a very low and cold tone. Lillian explained to call them mother and father but he rejected.

"No. This is about Takara. I wanted to know...Has she ever cried?" Lillian heard the question, her face showing an aura of sadness.

"Well you see... Takara never cried at all. When she was a child, I insisted to home school her till Parth came back. Because of this, she had no friend. But she did have a few friends who were simple Pidgeys. One day, one of the Pokemon fell ill. She tried to nurse it back to health but it died in the end. I noticed her telling the other ones that he passes, but she told them this to cheer them up..." Lillian fixed her voice to sound exactly like Takara.

"Why are you all sad? Just remember the happy thoughts you had with him and the tears will never show! Look positive on everything he did. He was a good friend and helped share food with you all. He died as a Pokemon we all loved."

and Lillian made a smile like Takara to show how she looked.

"It made me worried. If she kept looking positive on everything, eventually she could become depressed for a long time or even...Suicidal." Alex heard enough and told Takara's parents "I will make sure she does not do anything like that." as he walked upstairs to sleep for tomorrow...

But early in the morning, Takara got up about an hour before Alex would normally wake. She walked downstairs and put an apron on. She started to make some lunch for the two of them, knowing they would be hungry. After a short shower, Alex came down and noticed Takara was up before him. "Takara? What are you doing up so early?" He asked but knew her answer.

"I want to make some lunch for us. We will only be able to see each other during lunch at school." Her smile was bright and colorful. Alex forced his smile but walked upstairs to get ready anyways.

It was time to go to school. The test would be taken all day with a break of lunch in the middle. Alex answered his test, and finished slightly earlier than the other kids. He would have to wait till after lunch for the next part. He walked out to the courtyard which was opened during the warm season. He sat there till Takara came running up to him. She carried the two lunches she made, handing one to Alex. "I hope you enjoy it." She said, about to eat her's.

Alex could not help but ask "Do you think you did well?" while opening the lid to see the sandwiches made with care. Takara looked at him and in her same happy tone "I do. After all, you did help me."

Lunch would soon end with a quiet mood. Alex felt uneasy about Takara's final results. But they had to finish the last half.

Once it was over, Alex started to walk out to the main entrance and walked with Takara, home. She looked happy, but Alex was frowning. The rest of the day was normal for the Makeo's. Before it was time to sleep, Alex checked on Takara who was already sleeping before he did. It bothered him. Takara was sleeping in his study sessions. As well, she could barely answer them. It would all be revealed Tomorrow...

The day of the results would be upon them. The students were all crowded around to find out what they got. Alex told Takara to find her's as he looked for his score. He achieved a near perfect total. "I knew it. Now where is Takara..." He asked and finally, he saw her at the T section.

"Hey Takara! What did you get?" He gave a smile till he saw her face. She was shocked and a small hint of tears forming from her eyes. Under her breath, she said "I flunked...". Alex heard it and looked at her name, stunned to see her score just had an F-!

"Takara? It's okay. You can take it-" Takara then shouted out loud, her tears now flowing.

"I am an idiot!" She started sobbing on Alex's chest and crying her heart out. Many of the students were looking at them. "T-takara?" Alex asked again, Takara was unable to answer as she continued to sob her heart and soul out.

Alex ended up guiding her home and to her room to sleep. The shock from her score made her act reclusive to her family. Charlie was cuddling with her to sooth her mood. All Alex could do was wait it out. Lillian and Parth were worried as well.

"I'm sorry Lillian. It's my fault for pushing her to study hard..." Alex blamed himself for the study sessions he had with her. But Lillian shook her head. "How about you make things right and go talk to my daughter? The only reason she stood up so long was to be with you. She wanted to be with you till the end. If you try to talk to her, I am sure you can make her happy again." her words ringing true to Alex. He could not sit and wait! He had to make her better!

"_Takara. I did this to you. I will make it all better...Just you wait!"_

(sorry for the short chapter. We are reaching the end of the series and instead of releasing it all in one post, I wanted to make a three part episode. What will happen when Alex talks to Takara? Will they stay together forever and be happy? Or will it all end in tragedy? Tune in next time for the second part of "After Life".)


	14. Final Chapter Part 2

Chapter 12

2/3

Alex approached Takara's room. He touched the handle with a rubber glove to make sure Charlie was not trying to shock him. He slowly opened it "Takara?".

Charlie noticed Alex and skittered away as a sign for 'Go ahead'.

"Takara? Are you awake?" Alex called out. He noticed that she was rolled over with her back facing the door. She started to speak.

"I flunked a big important test. I..I wanted to pass as well." She looked to be holding a pillow. Alex sighed and tried to give her ideas.

"There is always next time." He put a smile on, but Takara started to tear up again.

"But I wanted to be with you through college. I wanted to make you lunch every day. I even wished to always hold hands to and from." Takara sobbed. Alex lightly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well... How about I tell them I cheated on the test?" Takara was stunned to hear his idea. She got up with fresh tears.

"NO! You can't. You deserve to go to college." Takara wanted Alex to be happy...

That is till Alex looked into her eyes.

"But going alone would make me sad. Being at your side and seeing your smiling face is what keeps me going. It's all because of you. Because of you, I could open up more. Because of you, I was freed from a life of skipping classes. Without you, I would just be another delinquent. I never regret calling you to my table. I knew you were a person I could rely on happiness. And for that, I will gladly tell a lie just to be with you every minute."

Takara was shocked, the calm before throwing her arms around Alex. She cried tears of joy over her sorrow.

"Alex. Thank you..." She wiped her tears, but something was off. Alex pointed at Takara's face "Now show me a smile."

Takara looked over at her pillow, not even trying. Alex got a bit impatient.

"Okay, if you will not smile... Then I will have to torture Charlie." He looked at the door, Charlie was there the entire time. He squeaked in shock, trying to hide. Alex got up to catch him, but Takara was pulling his arm to prevent his act. One tug and trip, and Alex fell on top of Takara on the bed. He got up, checking to see if she was hurt.

"I'm sorry! Did i-" but Takara was smiling and laughing. She had a warm aura while looking at him.

"No. I just find myself happy when you try to make me happy." But Takara listened in on his mind, wondering what he was thinking.

"_Her smile. It's Contagious. She really looks wonderful with that skirt. Wait, I can't think about this now! She is smiling and I have to tell her parents."_

Takara reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"My parents can wait..." she smirked as she kissed Alex soft but long. They have always had fun, each other showing their love for one another before. But Takara was acting different. She kissed his neck, and guided her hand down his backside.

"Alex. I can not stand waiting. I want you now. I wish for no one but you at my side." Takara unbuttoned her shirt with her telekinetic powers. She showed Alex her bra "It's green..." His only comment before lifting her back up to unhook it. Alex started to slowly manipulate her right chest, kissing her with his tongue exploring her mouth. "If you are sure Takara, then let me-" Alex was about to get a condom from his jeans, where as Takara teleported it to the counter across the room. She smiled "It don't matter. I am immune to most human diseases." loosening his pants for him. Alex shrugged and quickly stripped himself down to nothing. Takara had innocent eyes playing on him.

"Please take them off?" her voice so cute, Alex had to comply. He removed the rest of her simple shirt off her body. Alex loosened her skirt, letting it fall open on the bed. Her panties were exposed.

Alex lightly touched her slit through her panties. Slowly rubbing them. Takara looked over to her left, a bit shy. Tiny yelps and moans emitted from her throat. Alex inspected his finger.

"You are already wet?" Alex rubbed his fingers together. Takara blushed at his comment. "A-alex. Please, I want you now. I can not hold on."

Alex rolled over on his back, bringing Takara with him to position her on top of his body. His hands holding onto her handles while she held herself up by putting her hands besides him. Takara found her balance and proceeded to grab his erected member with one hand. She moved it between her legs, slowly letting it enter her vaginal slot. It finally broke through her wall. A shriek of pleasure came from her mouth as she looked in Alex's eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Takra shook her head, attempting to move up and down slowly to get use to it. Her lewd eyes and heavy breathing showed she was starting to enjoy it. Alex grabbed her wrists, making her back stand straight up. Moans of pleasure filled the room. Takara adjusted her body, bending over Alex to move in closer. He kissed the nape of her neck, causing Takara to 'squeak' at the sudden reaction. Alex's thrusting and Takara's hips moved faster and faster. Alex moved up and soon laying Takara on her back. He picked her legs up, lifting her bottom half up as he continued to motion of love and passion. Takara gripped the sheets with her right hand, biting on her finger from her left hand and trying to hold in the loud moans.

"A-alex... I ca-can't stand it." she sounded like she would be at her limit. Alex slowed his movements, leaning over to her.

"You sure? I still have yet to finish." Alex told her, kissing her lips deeply. He moved himself away to admire her body. Takara could not stand it, she wrapped her legs around his waist, beckoning him to finish. Her eyes locked on his. Alex hastened his movements once more, bringing Takara up to his level. She nibbled a bit on his neck while trying to hold on till he was ready. A few objects were knocked off her table and drawers from her power. In one final out bursting cry, she was finished. Her body growing limp and resting against Alex who was moving himself out from her.

"I-im sorry. I didn't mean to-" Takara weakly kissed his lips, slumping once more over his shoulder.  
"I do not mind... But are you sure?" Alex eased Takara in her bed, moving himself next to her so they could cuddle within the afterglow.

"Yes. I want you at my side all the time." Takara blushed before he added...

"And in exchange, you need to make me lunch every day." Takara snapped to attention with "O-of course! I was going to do it anyways." They both laughed. The two of them were truly in love...

Lillian smiled and laughed lightly to herself. Parth asked "Did you remember a funny joke?" but Lillian responded with only this.

"I just remember the letter I sent you in jail the first time. 'One and only Pokemon.' god that was so cliché..." Parth got up, turned Lillian around, and passionately kissed her deep with his tongue. Pinning her to the wall.

"But it is true. You are my one and only Pokemon no matter what." Lillian blushed but remembered.

"Wait? Why is the director focusing on us now?"

Umm... Well I guess I should end this part.

Anyways, Takara and Alex would take another year of high school before they are able to go to college. But there is more to tell...


	15. Final Chapter Part 3 and Credits

Final Chapter:

So you wondered what happened to Takara and Alex? Well to pass the boring year of College, they would move to Lilycove City. Takara, now age 23, took a job in the department store and watched over their apartment. Alex however took an opportunity to go to the Unova region. He left Blaziken and Charlie to care for Takara till he came back. It has been a few months.

We now meet Takara who is working as a Cashier at the Pokemart. Her shift was almost over when two co-workers walked up to her.

"Hey Takara! Do you want to go to a club? I bet Alex abandoned you." One of the girls asked. Takara shook her head, a smile still on her face. She looked at the temporary ring she made herself.

"No. I promised Alex that I will wait for him. No matter what." with that, she took her leave to her apartment. Blaziken was trying to clean up the mess that the now older Charlie left. He was still the same Bachuru as before. Blaziken looked up at Takara.

"Oh, Takara. I am sorry. Charlie was trying to eat the cord to the Television." Blaziken explained, while Charlie hopped on Takara's head. Grabbing in with force.

"Mom. Blaze shooed Charlie off the black rope! I wanted to nibble!" Charlie told his side, Takara sighing. She took Charlie off her head and moved him to Blaziken's head.

"Charlie. I told you time and time again, not to chew any cords. But if you behave... I may buy an extension cord for you as a treat." Charlie was hopping with excitement. To her, Charlie and Blaziken are her children. She noticed a message on the machine, playing it back.

"Hey Takara, it's Maria. I know I should not brag but... Mack popped the question! Well it was more that I Popped it but yeah, We are getting hitched! Our wedding is happening on the Eight of June. I am so excited! It's all thanks to you. Oh yeah, I want you to be my best woman or whatever they are called. See you next month for our monthly visit!"

The message ended, Takara wiping a tear. She talked to herself "That is one thing she beat me to. Marriage." happy as to hear her voice so excited again.

She would cook dinner when the phone rang. Blaziken took the liberty of finishing it up, letting Charlie sneak on his shoulder to watch.

Takara picked the phone up.

"This is the Makeos. Who is calling?"

"_Hey Takara. Glad to see you are still fine." _It was Alex. He usually called every chance he could to talk to his future wife.

"Alex. Have you seen anything interesting?"

"_Yeah. But before I tell you, how about a joke?"_

Takara questioned his offer, but took it.

"Okay tell me."

At that moment, when Alex said _"Knock Knock"_, Two knocks followed. Takara approached the door, asking on the phone "Who's There?"

"_Will ya."_

"Will ya who?" Takara slowly opened the door to a kneeling Alex with a ring already out. He ended the joke in person with "Will ya marry me, Takara Makeo?"

As corny as it looked, Takara could not react. She stood there with tears building and a smile.

"I could not stand being away from you a moment longer. I had to take a plane back and cancel that trip. I need you in my life at all times!" The two would embrace in a tight hug and a passionate kiss. Blaziken putting a hand over Charlie's face to hide his vision.

Takara managed to reply to his request...  
"I will Alex. But you did not have to do something so corny." Alex grinned.

"Well I wanted it to- HEY! I never wanted to do something like that! I wanted to surprise her at a karaoke bar!"

And then that is where I think the story should end. Cause the director can not keep up with the fourth wall being broken in a romantic story -_-

Credits

Takara Makeo

Alex Hiz

Mack Telo

Maria Pohn

Parth Makeo

Lillian Makeo

Student #1

Student #2

Student #3

Bully 1

Bully 2

Bully 3

Charlie the Bachuru

Blaziken

Alex's Father

Teacher 1

Teacher 2

Special thanks to you all for enduring this trip.

As well, Happy 21st Birthday to me! I will see you all around the net.

-See you later Space Cowboy


End file.
